


Smokers daughter

by Greenwolf17



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf17/pseuds/Greenwolf17
Summary: Violet Garner is Lee Garner Sr daughter. Unlike her father, she is sweet, kind and she doesn't smoke. Her father's cigarette company has just invested in the ad expertise of Sterling Cooper and when she meets the creative director Don Draper, her worlds becomes tangled in the ad man of New York.
Relationships: Don Draper/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“I have to say I am deeply impressed with that pitch Draper and I’m glad we made the right choice” Lee shakes Don’s hand as they walk out of the conference room.

“Well that’s my Mr Garner, I’m glad we came to a decision” Don smiles and Lee pats him on the back. Don leads Lee out to the lobby where hit coat and hat are waiting for him by the receptionist.

“Tell you what, why don’t you have dinner with me, celebrate the new pitch, my treat” Lee offers as he puts on his coat.

Don didn’t have plans tonight, he was most likely going to sit in his apartment and drink scotch while eating some sort of dinner he had conjured up from what was left in the fridge.

An expensive meal out and an old fashioned sounded good to him and it had occurred to him he hadn’t eaten out since a few weeks ago.

His date with Julia, a girl from one of Joan’s girl clubs had joined him at a little Italian restaurant but the date didn’t go as well. He didn’t complain though.

“Sound good, shall we say 6” Don suggests and Lee nods.

“Perfect, La Caravelle 6, see you then” Don smiles as Lee walks out the building. ‘At least I don’t have to cook tonight’ he thought.

Shutting the cab door, he throws a few extra bucks at the driver, a swift thank you leaving the drivers mouth before he pulls away.

Don strides up to the restaurant door, the door man pulling it open and he nods a thank you to him.

It’s warm in here, the bright lights giving the restaurant a glow and it’s busy. Waiters run round the tables, serving food and drinks to the other eaters.

Taking his hat off, he brushes his hair back, making sure it’s still neatly combed and that there isn’t a hair out of place.

He was a vain man himself and he did enjoy looking the part.

“Don” his head turns as his name is called and Lee walks over to him.

“This way, I hope you don’t mind but I brought my daughter and wife” Lee leads them to the table were two other woman are sat.

An older woman, the wife, sits with a glass of wine in her and she smiles softly as Don reaches the table.

“Jen, this is Don Draper, he works at Sterling Cooper, he’s the ad man I was talking about” Don chuckles softly at the name he’s been given.

If he had a dollar for every time he was called that, he probably wouldn’t have to work.

“Jenifer lovely to meet you” the woman stands, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you two” he smiles.

“This is my daughter Violet” Don turns to the younger woman, sitting to his left side.

She was young, defiantly in her teens he would say. Her long brown hair was curled at the ends and laid over her shoulders, reaching just above her breast.

Her hazel eyes were accompanied by a small amount of makeup. Mascara and a small amount of eyeliner which really brought out her iris.

Her soft pink lips had a glaze of lip gloss on top and her cheeks were a rosy red.

She was wearing a black dress with small sleeves. There was a small slit running down the middle from her neck to just above her chest and a small bow tied around the edge.

“Nice to meet you, Don” he introduces himself to her and Violet takes his hand, his soft palm rubbing against her’s sending tingles up her arm.

“Nice to meet you” her voice is soft and timid.

She was beautiful. He hadn’t seen a girl as young as her dressed so simple yet lovely.

And yet Violet was thinking the same.

As soon as he had walked into the building, she couldn’t take her eyes off him and he just so happened to be her dad’s guest tonight.

The way he walked over like he owned the restaurant, showing off that attractive smile, his perfect straight teeth.

It almost made her tingle, watching him greet her mother and then moving on to her.

She was glad they hadn’t met; it gave her an excuse to shake his hand.

He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a white shirt underneath tucked into his pants, the jacket fitted nicely over his shoulders.

His striped tie was tied tightly around his neck and he looked dashing. His jet black hair was combed back with not a single hair out of place.

His face was clean shaven and looked smooth to the touch. His perky lips looked so inviting and Violet tried not to stare at them.

He truly was a handsome man... and she had the pleasure of sitting next to him all night.

Don took his seat on one side of the table. Lee sat to his right and Violet to his left while Jenifer was opposite him.

Taking his pack of cigarettes out, he puts one inbetween his lip as does Lee and Jenifer but not Violet. Unlike her family, she wasn’t a smoker. Being only 17 she wasn’t of the legal age and her father had forbid her from smoking.

Lee lights his lighter up and lights up Don’s and his wife’s cigarette. A cloud of smoke lingers around the table, creating a fog.

“Violet is in her last year of school, should be finishing in July” Lee tells Don and Don smiles as he takes his napkin, throwing it over his knee.

“What are you planning to do?” he asks and Violet shrugs her shoulders.

“Hopefully college, I’d like to get into nursing if I could but I’m think about taking a year off first, I might look for a job and see what vacancies there are first” she says.

He takes a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out in a thin line which made Violet’s legs tingle as sensations went up her thighs.

She pressed her thighs together, trying to stop the feelings down there and averting her eyes away from Don.

She’d never felt like this before.

“Not interested in the family business then” Don chuckles and Lee laughs.

“Trust me Don I’ve been trying to persuade her since she was 10 but no luck” Violet turns her head to the side, scolding her father.

“Dad, you know I love you but I don’t love your business” she says as a matter of fact and Don smiles at her.

“I’m sure you’ll figure out what you want to do” he says.

“Thank you” she whispers and the waiter comes over, asking for their drinks.

“Old fashioned please” Don orders. He’s answers is simple and precise, and it’s making Violet heart beat fast.

She swallows the lump in her throat, sipping some of her water. She’d never had alcohol before either. She was never one to rebel and she wasn’t sure she would even care to do those sorts of things.

Violet sits, watching Don closely. The way he drinks from his glass, his long fingers holding the glass delicately.

The smoke blowing from his inviting lips and watching him talk.

She was hypnotised and she couldn’t looked away.

Not to mention the fact that she was feeling all sorts through her body. Tingles and shocks went from her thighs to between her legs and she was trying her hardest to keep it under control.

“Shall we order” Jenifer suggest and Lee nods, bringing over the waiter.

Violet sighs to herself.

‘It’s going to be one long night’.

**Hey so the first chapter is up I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

“Violet… VIOLET!” Violet’s mother called her, shaking her shoulder pulling Violet out of her trance.

She was deep in thought about her dinner last night with Don Draper. She couldn’t take her eyes of him the whole night and couldn’t stop thinking about him this morning.

Her father had said something about him having a way with words and he was right. Every time he spoke it made her tingle down there and she tried to resist the urges she was feeling.

“What’s gotten into you” her mother scolded and Violet smiled softly.

“Sorry just have a lot on my mind… my history test is today” she said, even though that wasn’t what was on her mind and her mother brushed her hair softly.

“I’m sure you’re test will go well, just try to not worry about it dear” her mother placed a plate in front of her.

“Thanks mom” her mother sat beside her on the kitchen table as Violet ate her breakfast.

“Have you had a look at any job vacancies, you know I’m sure your father could get a job for you somewhere” she hinted and Violet sighed.

“Mom I don’t want dad to do things for me, I want to be independent” she took a bite from her breakfast and her mother smiled at her.

“That’s what I love about you, trying to be your own women, it’s hard you know, when I was looking for a job I found it very hard and it took me at least 10 times before I found somewhere”.

“Where did you find a job then?” Violet asked.

“There was a position at a dress store which was open and they were desperate so they called me and I took the job right away”.

Violet finished her breakfast, putting the plate in the sink.

“I got to go, bye mom” she kissed her mother’s cheek before grabbing her school bag and making her way to school.

She was only a month away from finishing school she had a few tests to take before she could finish. She had been studying so hard and was stressing about it for a few weeks now.

Luckily she didn’t live to far away from her school so she was able to walk there. She didn’t feel the need to drive everyday and it was a nightmare trying to find a parking spot every morning.

She made it to the school grounds and walked to the doors, the other school kids lingering about in the parking lot outside.

“Violet” she turned hearing her name being called and saw Harry running up to her.

“Oh hi Harry” Harry was one of the school jocks and captain of the football team. She had a feeling that he was interested in her but she had heard stories about him using girls for sex and cheating on his past girlfriends.

“You look beautiful today” he smiles and she rolled her eyes.

“Thanks” she mumbled as she walked up the stairs to her class.

“Come on, why don’t you and I go out for dinner later, my treat” he smirked, jumping in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracts.

“Look I can’t tonight, maybe another time” she was sick and tired of having to make excuses. Can he not take a hint?

“Come on… we can have some fun” he whispered, his finger trailing on her arm and she pushed him away lightly.

“I’m sorry I’m just busy tonight” she said and brushed past him.

“Alright… see ya” he called as she walked off. She wasn’t interested in him at all and wished he would leave her alone.

…

“Alright you have 40 minutes class, please begin your test” the teacher announced and the sound of papers opening filled the classroom.

Violet opened her paper and started her test. She flew through the test and it only took her about 20 minutes to fill out.

Putting her pencil down, she sat waiting for the other students to finish.

Closing her eyes, her mid drifted off to Don Draper again. Dressed in a tight fitting suit and that cigarette being held between his long fingers, she felt a tingle between her legs.

Her body became hot and sweaty as she visioend Don. Her hands rested on her knees, just above her skirt and she gripped her legs, trying to ignore the sensations she was feeling between her legs.

“Violet” she jumped out of her trance as she saw the teacher stood before her. She looked around and saw the other students had left.

“You can go now” she said and Violet, stood grabbing her things and rushing out the class.

Walking home from school, her mind was all over the place. ‘How can this man be on my thoughts just from having dinner with him?’ she thought as she rushed home.

“How was school Violet” her father asked her at the dinner table that evening and she shrugged her shoulders.

“It was fine, I think my test went well” she said as she gobbled her food up. She was starving and the dinner went down a treat.

“See I told you it would go well” her mother replied and Violet smiled.

“Well I have some news for you… I have found you a job offer” her dad said, making Violet look up from her plate in shock.

“Oh really?” she asked and he nodded, smiling brightly at her.

“Well I was at Sterling Cooper today and they have a position open for a secretary, Don’s secretary has gone on maternity leave and they need someone to take over while she’s gone”.

“So I told Don that you would be a good candidate, what do you think?” he said. Working for Don Draper, she wasn’t sure that was a good idea.

She was already having trouble not thinking about him and if she was to work for him she would find it even harder to concentrate.

On the other hand, she wanted to see more of the handsome ad man, dripping in that suit of his and smoking his cigarette with his long delicate fingers.

“Um I don’t know daddy…” Violet stuttered.

“You’re looking for a job, this is a good opportunity and not because I want you to come into the family business but it will give you good experience” her father says and she looked at her mother.

“I think it’s a great opportunity Violet, like I said it’s hard to find a job and you can still go to college after” her mother sipped her wine and Violet smiled softly at her dad.

Her mother and father were right, she needed experience and wanted to earn some money as well, it was a good opportunity.

She’d be a fool not to take it up. Not to mention she would be able to work with the most gorgeous man she’d even seen.

“Okay” she smiled.

“Great, I’ll tell Don you’ll be able to start in a month”.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

“How do I look?” Violet asked her mother as she came down into the kitchen. Her mother turned to her and smiled brightly. She was so proud of her daughter.

“You look beautiful darling, very professional” she commented.

It was Violet’s first day at Sterling Cooper and she was a nervous wreck. She’d been thinking about this day for the last few weeks.

She had finally finished school and completed her last few tests. Her results would come in a few weeks and her graduation would be then.

She tried to not stress too much about her results and starting a new job took her mind of it. Besides, she had other things she was thinking about… Don Draper.

She barely got any sleep last night as she was up all night thinking about working for that handsome man.

If he’s as charming as he was at dinner, she was in for a treat at work.

Violet was dressed in a dark navy dress with small white polka dots and black heels. Her brown locks curled at the ends and were silky smooth to the touch.

She put on a small amount of makeup, just around her eyes and a thin tint of rouge on her lips.

Violet wanted to look professional on her first day and make a good impression to Don.

“Now do you have everything?” her mother asked her as Violet rummaged around in her purse.

“Yes mom, I think so, I have my purse, I.D., car keys… I think that’s everything” she smiled and took her car keys out.

“Okay, here I made you some lunch for today… trust me it’s going to feel stressful and it will be hard work but you’ll be fine and Don is a lovely man, I’m sure he won’t be hard on you” her mother cupped her cheeks and Violet nodded.

“I know mom, I gotta go, love you” she kissed her cheek before walking to her car. She was due to start at 9 and driving in the city was always a nightmare.

It was a hot summer’s day so she didn’t take a coat and she pulled the window down to let some fresh air into the car.

Her stomach was feeling tight and nervous. She hadn’t seen Don since their dinner which was about a month ago.

‘I wonder if he still as handsome as he was back the’ she thought and she shook her head, trying to ignore her thoughts about him and concentrated on driving.

Not only was she nervous about seeing Don again but she had no idea what the job of a secretary included and she knew nothing about advertising.

She obviously knew what advertising was but not how it worked. She didn’t take much interest in her father’s business and she certainly didn’t want to be involved.

But she kept on telling herself she would be fine and that she would go about her day without being intoxicated by Donald Draper. 

She made it to Madison Avenue and managed to find a parking spot near the building.

Stepping into the busy street, she marched her way over to the building. The building was so tall and she almost felt a little sick, she was never a fan of heights.

Inside, the busy ground floor was packed with many people making their way to work. Men dressed in suits, carried their briefcases and chatted, rushing into the elevators.

Her father told her Sterling Cooper was on the 23rd floor. Her heels clicked on the marble floor and she stood by the elevator, waiting for one to open.

The elevator doors pinged open and she stepped inside, smiling politely at the elevator man.

“Which floor” he asked.

“23rd please” she said and moved to the side to let the other people step into the elevator. As she rode to the 23rd floor, she was getting more nervous.

She tapped her foot on the floor and took a few calming breaths.

‘It’s going to be okay Violet, it’s your first day and you’re going to be a little rusty’ she thought to herself and she hoped that it wasn’t going to be too much for her.

This was her first proper job so it was natural for her to feel scared.

The elevator finally made it to her floor and she stepped out into a clean hallway. Walking slowly to a pair of glass doors, she saw the sign of STERLING COOPER on the front.

At least she was in the right place. Floor was huge and sounded busy.

There were small desks in the middle of the room with girls sat at typewriters. At the back were a few offices and in front of the offices were desks which she presumed were the secretary’s desk.

The sound of typewriters dinging and phones ringing filled her ears and her heart started to beat fast.

It was defiantly busy. Looking at her watch, she saw it was dead on 9. Sighing with relief, she could forget the notion of being late on the first day

“Hi there can I help you” Violet turned at a voice speaking to her and she smiled at the young lady on reception.

“Oh yes, my name is Violet Garner, I’m here for a job, my father is a client here” she introduced and the lady looked at her reception book, finding her name.

“Of course, right this way” she stood from her desk and lead Violet into the floor. They passed the desks in the middle of the room and the receptionist led her to an office at the back of the building.

They reached a door and Violet read the silver letters on the front. DONALD DRAPER.

‘Here I am, this is Don’s office’ she thought and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nervous stomach.

The receptionist knocked on the door and opened it, sticking her head inside.

“Mr Draper, Violet is here” she heard a muffled voice from behind the door and the receptionist opened the door for Violet, giving her a warm smile.

“Go right in” she said and Violet stepped into Don’s office. She stopped in her tracks and took in the gorgeous man stood by his desk.

Don was wearing a light grey, almost silver suit with a crisp white shirt underneath that was tucked in tightly to his pants.

His brown and cream striped tie was tied tightly around his neck, his jacket buttoned up by the top button. The cuffs of his shirt peaked out from the jacket and his silver cufflinks held the cuffs tightly around his wrists.

His jet black hair was slicked back to perfection and not a single hair was out of place.

Just looking at him made Violet tingle all over so she pressed her thighs together, ignoring the feelings down there.

“Violet, it’s good to see you again” he strides from around his desk, standing in front of her and she stares up at him, her eyes fixated on his beautiful smile.

‘This is going to be harder than I thought’.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

“Nice to see you to Mr Draper” Violet shook his hand, electric shocks shooting through her palm as his soft hand gripped hers.

Don flashed a smile at her, his perfect straight teeth gleaming in the light.

The smell of cologne and cigarette smoke trailed over her nose and she melted. God he smells divine.

“I hope you made it here alright” he asked, interested in her wellbeing.

“I did thank you, I usually hate driving in the city but today it was okay and I managed to find a parking spot” she answered.

“That’s good, parking can be terrible here” Don shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, broadening his chest out.

“I just wanted to say thank you for this opportunity to work here… with you” she added on the end, hoping it would make a good impression. She was thankful for this opportunity, the experience would give her a head start at college but not only that, she was jumping for joy inside for the chance to be closer to Don.

“It’s my pleasure, luckily we had an opening for a job and your father mentioned to me you were looking for a job” Violet watched his lips move, his tongue protruding as he pronounced syllables and she fell into a trance.

His soft, pink lips looked so inviting and she wanted to get closer to him, feel him, and take all of him in.

She shook her head subtly to ignore her fantasies inside her head. She needed a clear head if she was going to work for him.

“So what does my first day entail” she asked and he chuckled softly.

“Well I thought I would give you a tour of the place, show you around and make you familiar with the office, and then go through your duties, don’t worry I won’t make it too hard on you today” he brushed her shoulder with his hand and Violet melted under his touch.

“Okay” she whispered and Don led her out. He took her on a tour, showing her the conference room, the break room and the copy room.

He showed her the store room where stationery and ad products were kept. The place was bigger than she thought and judging by the ad products they had, they had a lot of clients.

Don showed her some of the other offices and introduced her to a few of the copy writers.

“Well hello, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” Paul, one of the copywriters spoke and Violet smiled politely at him but she felt uncomfortable.

Not only was she uncomfortable but a spike of jealously ran through Don as Paul made that comment. He wanted to grab him by his collar and push him against the wall, telling him to back off but he restrained himself.

“Sorry about him, these copywriters act like they’ve never seen a girl before” Don apologised on behalf of Paul as they walk back to his office and Violet shakes her head.

“Thank you… I never know what to say when guys make comments like that” she said. She got enough at it from school; she hoped she wouldn’t get any of it here.

“Just smile and nod, they’ll be happy with that” Violet giggled at Don’s words. He opened the door for his office and she strode inside.

“Thanks for the tour, I hope I don’t get lost here, it’s much bigger than I expected” Don motioned her to sit on the couch and she took a seat.

A couple pieces of paper lay on the table in front.

Don slumped back in his arm chair, crossing one leg over the other and resting his arms on the arms of the chair. He took his cigarette packet from his pocket on his shirt and flicked a cigarette out. Placing it between his lips, he flicked his lighter, igniting the flame and lighting the end, snapping the lighter shut and blowing the smoke out. 

‘God, does he have to sit so handsome in that chair’ she thought as her legs tingled and she pressed her legs together tightly, hoping to extinguish the feelings. He dripped with confidence and the way his lips blew the smoke took the breath right out of Violet's mouth, her lips becoming dry. 

“Don’t worry you won’t get lost, I know it seems smaller on the outside” he smiles. He took another drag and Violet forced herself to look away. 'Stop it Violet, this man is your boss now, you can't think like that'. Dirty thoughts lingered in her mind and she tried to ignore them. 

“So I made a list of all the duties you will be doing as my secretary, I hope it’s nothing too complicated for you, and there’s a list of all our current clients as well, Mary my previous secretary has a rolodex on the desk with their contact information” he hands Violet the piece of paper and she reads through the list.

The jobs don’t seem too complicated and she was certain she would get the hang of it. She’d never used a typewriter before but she wasn’t afraid to learn.

He quickly went through the jobs on the list, explaining what would be involved and she scanned the list of clients, her father’s one being on there now.

“These jobs look fine to be but I haven’t done any typing though, is it hard?” she asked, looking from the paper to Don and he shook his head.

“Of course not, come I’ll show you” he stood up, doing his jacket up and held his hand out for her. She placed hers in his, a strong pull bringing her from the couch as he led her to his desk where the typewriter sat on the side.

“Sit” he ordered and she sat in his office chair, the comfy leather cushioning her. She gasped softly as he pushed she chair into the table and he leant over her body.

She became tense as his hands brushes over hers, lining up the paper in the type writer, his soft voice talking behind her.

“So, you line the paper up like so and tap away, try it” he whispered and she took a deep breath before tapping some of the keys.

Another tingle went up her body as his warm breath lingered behind her, his sweet musk filling her senses.

He was almost teasing her, touching her only lightly and standing behind her so she couldn’t look into his beautiful green eyes.

“Then when you reach the end, it goes back” he whispered and the type writer pinged, moving back to the start of the line.

Her breathing became ragged and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, her legs pulsing with pleasure.

She let out a breath and looked up at Don, her doll hazel eyes staring into his dark green ones. He gazed down at her, his hands gripping the back of the chair and his lips parting ever so slightly.

Don wanted her so badly but he resisted the urge and stood up straight, walking round the desk. Violet stood also, brushing her dress down and walking back.

“That’s it really, do you have any questions?” he asked and she shook her head.

“No thank you, I think everything is okay, I’ll let you know though, so I’m guessing that will be my desk out there” she pointed outside the office and Don nodded, smiling.

“Absolutely, right by my side” he said softly and she grabbed her purse and the list of jobs Don had given her.

“Well I better get out there then” she said and he nodded, opening the door for her.

“If you need me just knock, there’s the intercom so if someone needs to see me you can press this button and talk to me and the typewriter is there, the phone of course… if you have any trouble with this let Miss Holloway know, she’ll be around somewhere” Violet made herself comfy at the desk and smiled at Don.

“Alright, thank you Mr Draper” she said and he blinked, nodding his head at her, smirking.

“My pleasure” he walked back into his office and Violet let a shaky breath out.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"And of course if there is any trouble just come to me and I'll help you out" Joan smiled at Violet, her hands leaning on her desk as she went over a few questions she had.

"Thank you Joan, I hope I'll be okay" Violet was a little uncertain whether she'd be good at this job but Joan shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, every girl here has experienced their bad days and most of the time it's their first day but once you've had that little melt down you'll be on easy street" Joan reassured her and Violet felt a little better.

"Oh okay well hopefully it will be today and then I can get over it" she smiled.

"Well I don't want to sound presumptuous but you are one of our most important client's daughter and we wouldn't want him upset because you're upset" she said.

That was one advantage that Violet had, her father was an important client here and Sterling Cooper would hate to lose them because his daughter was being treated unfairly and with no respect.

But Violet didn't want to be seen as the daughter of a client. She wanted to be seen as Violet. She was already annoyed by the fact her father basically got her this job but if even if he hadn't got her the job, she would have considered it.

Not because of the handsome Don Draper but because she needed and wanted some experience before she went to college and to earn some cash.

"Don't worry, I won't crying to him, I'd rather keep my work life separate from him, I know people will already be talking about the fact that he got me this job" she frowned but Joan rubbed her shoulder softly.

"Trust me they have better things to think about, like what colour panties that girl over there is wearing" Joan sneered, watching a cluster of men laughing and pointing at one of the girls at the desks.

She was often disgusted with the way the men here behaved and spent countless hours telling them to get back to work.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here, Roger Sterling, owner and connoisseur of beautiful women" Roger strided over to Violets desk, holding his hand out for a shake.

He was dressed in a grey suit with a waist coat underneath, his tie tucked in. His soft white hair was combed back and his cigarette dangled from his fingers.

She placed her hand in his and expected him to shake it but he brought it up to his mouth and left a soft peck on the back.

"Roger this is Violet Garner, Lee's daughter of Lucky Strike" Joan crossed her arms over her chest, raising a brow at Roger.

Typical, he always does this when there's a new young girl.

"Of course I knew that... what are you doing here?" he asked and Violet gave him a soft smile.

"Well I needed some work experience and there was an opening here so I took it, I'm Mr Drapers new secretary".

"That's right, she's Don's secretary, you have your own" Joan scolded and Roger held his arms up.

"I haven't done anything... yet" he whispered that last part and Violet giggled softly.

"Anyway is he in" he pointed to Don's door and Violet nodded.

"Sure, I'll buzz you in" she held down the intercom button, leaning closer to the speaker.

"Mr Draper, Mr Sterling is here" she let go of the button and a few seconds later, his voice came through.

"Send him in" Roger pushed past Joan, giving the two girls a wink and walked into Don's office.

"Sorry about him, he get's distracted easily" Joan rolled her eyes before walking off down the hall.

In Don's office, roger stood behind his desk, his hands out by his sides.

"When were you going to tell me Lucky Strikes daughter was working here" he was a little annoyed that he didn't know their major client's daughter was working for them.

Don looked up from his desk and raised his brows.

"So you met her then, besides, every time I come to your office your either napping or out with someone" he said and Roger took his cigarette to his lips, blowing the smoke out.

"I'm a busy man... besides I don't get enough sleep at home, Mona is always bugging me to do things for her" he complains. Don stands, smiling as he walks to his drinks table pouring two glasses.

"I'm surprised he let her work here" Roger says as Don turned, handing him the glass.

"It was his idea, she was looking for some work experience and we had an opening" he shrugged.

"Did we?" roger had no clue what he was talking about.

"Mary, she went on maternity leave" Don took a sip from his whiskey, the brown liquor running down his throat with ease.

"I always thought his kids would be fat and ugly... but I was wrong, well I don't know about the other one" Roger shrugged and Don shook his head at him, typical.

"Well we better be careful, one slip up and she tells her daddy and we are through with Lucky Strike" Roger warned and Don shook his head.

"Don't worry, she won't say anything" Roger finished his drink, throwing the last swig back and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Promise me that" he said as he turned and walked to the door.

"Roger" Don called and he stopped dead in his tracks and look over his shoulder.

"She my secretary... not yours" Don smirked slightly.

"Why does everyone keep saying that" Don chuckled as Roger left his office, throwing the last of his drink down him as well.

So far Violet's day was going well. She had managed to answer the phone with a polite opening and she had organised several folders for a meeting tomorrow with Samsonite Luggage.

She was quite proud of herself. She'd been working nonstop for 5 hours and she hadn't seemed to mess up yet.

She hadn't yet run into something where she didn't know what to do and she had organised her desk a little better.

The previous secretary... Mary had left it a bit of a shambles so she organised it to her liking.

Gathering the folders, she stood from her desk and turned to Don's door.

Should I knock or can I go right in? She wondered and she decided to knock, she didn't want to anger him by walking in unexpectedly.

"Come in" his voice was muffled and she opened his office door, seeing him slumped in his office chair.

He was reading some papers and he looked up from them, smiling at her as she walked over to his desk.

He looked so handsome in that chair; looking like a man who had everything he could have at his feet.

"I just wanted to make sure I got everything right for the meeting tomorrow" she held the folders up and he sat up, holding his hand out.

"Let's have a look" he said as he took one and flicked through it. She waited awkwardly for his approval and he looked up at her, shock on his face. Oh no, I've fucked up now haven't I.

"This is really good Violet, I wasn't expecting this" her body relaxed and she smiled to herself. She was happy he was pleased with her work.

"Oh good I just wanted to make sure it was correct before giving them out" she said and he handed her the folder.

"Its perfect thank you, you'll be taking the minutes down tomorrow and type them up afterwards" he said and she nodded.

"Of course, is there anything you need me to do now" she said and he leaned back in his chair. Violet bit her lip as he dripped with confidence and tingles went up her body.

What Don wanted her to do was come over to him and let him kiss her all over her body.

He was being teased with her only behind his office wall and the amount of times he wanted to go out there and make sure someone wasn't hitting on her.

He wanted her all to himself and was aching for her. He wanted to take her over his desk right now and make her scream his name.

Even hearing her say his name made him twitch and he wanted her underneath him, moaning and begging for him.

"No, I'll let you know when I do" he said, resisting his urges to grab her and fling her on the desk.

"Okay" she smiled and turned walking out the door and closing it. She leant up against the door, letting out a deep breath.

That man...

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had finally reached five o’clock and Violet was getting ready to go home. She packed her up desk, putting the cover on her typewriter and putting away her papers in the draw.

The office was practically empty now and only a few people were left, packing up their stations. Don was still in his office, probably getting ready to leave as well.

Grabbing her purse, Violet knocked on Don’s door and opened it, peaking inside. Don was stood at his desk, packing his briefcase away.

“All done?” he asked and she nodded. She stood behind his desk, her hands knotted together in front of her.

“Yes, I just packed up my desk” she said and Don smiled at her.

“So what did you think about your first day?” he asked.

“It was good thank you, I didn’t have a meltdown or anything so that’s a plus and I’ve gotten use to the typewriter already” she said. She was pleased with herself, having never worked before she thought she did great.

“Good, well I can certainly say I’m impressed and I think you’ll be a great member here at Sterling Cooper” Don grabbed his hat from the coat rack.

“Come on I’ll walk you out” he says, coming around his desk. The two of them leave his office and walk to the elevator.

“Where do you live” he asked and she turned to him as they waited for the elevator.

“Clover park, it’s only 25 minutes away, how about you?” the elevator doors pinged and the two stepped inside, Don nodding his head to Hollis the elevator man.

Hollis pressed the ground floor and the doors shut.

“783 Park Avenue, not to far as well” the two stood in silence as the elevator went down.

Violet kept her eyes down on the ground as Dons stood awfully close to her. His arm was only inches away from hers and the smell of cologne and cigarettes hit her nose.

She melted instantly at the sweet aroma but kept her eyes away, ignoring the sensations she was feeling.

Don on the other hand was resisting the urge to grab Violet, push her against the elevator wall and take her there.

He certainly couldn’t do it in front of Hollis, no matter how much he wanted to taste her on his lips.

He gripped his briefcase harder, his knuckles turning white as he fought against the urge to cup her sweet face and kiss her.

Violet tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for the elevator to hit the ground so she could escape the awkwardness.

The doors finally pinged open and Hollis said goodbye to them both as they left. Their shoes clicked on the polished floor as they made their way out into the hot sun.

The street was busy with many people rushing to get home. Parked outside the building was a 1962 blue Cadillac with a white top. It was beautiful and looked very expensive.

Violet’s mouth dropped in shock at the beautiful car as Don opened the front seat, throwing his briefcase inside. Of course this is his car? A man like Don Draper wouldn’t be seen dead in a car like Violet’s. 

“Where did you park?” he asked and Violet turned, pointing up the road to her car.

“Just up there, luckily I was able to find a spot this morning” she smiled.

“Good, well I will see you tomorrow, have a good evening” he smiled and she nodded.

“Thank you Mr Draper, I’ll see you tomorrow” she waved to him as she clicked down the street to her car, slumping in the driver’s seat.

She leaned her head back and let out a deep breath.

“Oh my god” she whispered to herself. Her mind was scrabbled with thoughts of Don. How could one man be on her mind so much?

She shook her head, trying to ignore him as she drove home

…

At Sterling Cooper, Violet pulled out the folders she had prepared for the meeting and put them in a pile on her desk.

The meeting was at 10 and it was currently 8:50. She had come in a little early to prepare for the meeting, making sure she had everything set up.

Don hadn’t arrived yet but would be here any minute.

“You’re here early” Joan smiled smugly as she strutted over to her. She was dressed in a bright red dress, her bright red hair pulled up and out of her face and her bright red lipstick showing off her pale skin.

“I know I wanted to come in and have everything prepared for the Samsonite meeting” she said.

“Don’t worry, all you have to do is sit in the corner and write down notes, it’s simple and Don will be there so he’ll be in control of the meeting” she grinned.

Violet wondered what Don was like in a meeting. She had heard from her father that he had a way with words and was very good at telling people what they want. Like Joan said, he had full control.

Speaking of which, Don appeared behind Joan, carrying his hat and briefcase in his hands, smiling at the two of them.

He was dressed in a dark suit with his crisp white shirt underneath. His tie was white and black, stripped and tied in a Windsor knot at the top.

He looked gorgeous and it made Violet’s legs tingle.

“Good morning Joan, Violet” he stood at Violet’s desk and she held her hands out for his hat and briefcase. He passed it to her, his fingers brushing over hers and a shock went up her finger tips.

“Morning Don, I’ll leave you two to it” Joan winked at the both of them and strutted away, her hips swaying.

“Did you have a nice evening Mr Draper” Violet said and Don opened his office door.

“I did thank you, how was yours” Violet shrugged her shoulders, hanging his hat on the coat rack and putting his briefcase by his desk.

“It was boring, I went to bed early so I could be up bright and early for this meeting, and you said you wanted me to take down the minutes” she confirmed and he nodded.

“Yes please, there should be a notepad at your desk, it won’t be a long meeting so there shouldn’t be much too write” he reassures Violet.

She was a little nervous but she felt at ease with his reassurance. She was excited to see Don Draper in action.

“Of course, I’ll go set up the conference room now” she turns on her heel and Don stared at her as she walked out.

She looked so beautiful today, dressed in a black and white checkered dress with short sleeves and black heels.

Her smooth legs were on show and he loved the way she had her hair, down across her shoulders and straight. It was different from the common short bob cut that most of the woman had here.

He spent his evening thinking about Violet, sat drinking in front of the TV and smoking at least 10 cigarettes, one after the other as his mind went on to dirty thoughts of her.

He was finding it harder to resist her and it was only her second day on the job.

Don took his cigarette packet out. Even looking at that made him think of her, being a fan of the Lucky Strike cigarettes himself, it was a constant reminder of Violet.

“Mr Draper, Ken Cosgrove and Pete Campbell are here” Violet peaked her head through his door, letting him know Ken and Pete were outside.

“Send them in” he loved the way his name rolled off her lips.

In the conference room, Violet prepared the table, putting a folder out for each person in the meeting and garnishing the table with drinks and some sandwiches.

Joan had gone through what was needed for meetings with her, the food being customary to make the clients feel welcome and show we were 100% interested.

She made sure to write it down so she wouldn’t forget as meetings here were an ever day thing.

The sound of voices made her heard turn and Ken and Pete came round the corner, laughing at something and walked into the conference room.

“Look at this spread” Ken grabbed a sandwich and Pete took his place at the table.

“Dear would you fetch us a drink” he clicked his fingers, as if she was some sort of maid and Violet turned her nose up at his request.

Typical man, ordering a woman about to do everything for him. Before she could retaliate, Don stepped into the room and frowned at Pete.

“Pete why don’t you get off your own ass and do it yourself, you get enough of that at home” Don said with a small temper in his voice as he dropped his papers on the table, clearly annoyed with Pete’s behaviour.

Violet looked at Don with a shocked face while Ken laughed from his seat. A small twinge in her stomach made her smile at Don standing up for her, putting Pete in his place. Good, serves him right’ she thought.

Not only that but tingles went up her legs, seeing Don in that dominant mode, telling Pete off, it made her a little wet down there.

She squeezed her legs together to ignore it but she was screaming inside.

“Is that everything Mr Draper, I brought my notepad for the minutes” Violet asked and he nodded, setting up the boards on the easel.

Violet had set a chair aside for her in the corner of the room for her to sit and right the minutes.

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind getting the guys from Samsonite and bringing them in they should be at reception” he asked politely.

“Of course, I’ll be right back” she turned on her heel and walked back to reception. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she took a few deep breaths to calm down.

‘Don’t worry Violet, it’s going to be fine, you have nothing to be nervous about, besides you not even going to be talking in the meeting’.

She felt silly for being nervous; the only thing she was going to say was hello and then bring them to the meeting. She had nothing to worry about.

In the corner of the room, Violet rested her notepad on her knee, her pen tapping the paper as she listened to the men talking.

If she was honest, she found the meeting very boring. It was more of a catch up to see how the ads were going.

But there was one thing she didn’t find boring… Don. It’s like he entered another person. As soon as those men came into the room, Don immediately took control… like Joan said.

She couldn’t help but stare at him as she watched him speak, dominating the room and leading the meeting.

Don was stood at the end of the table, towering over these men and showing him the board ideas he had in place.

She watched his lips move as he spoke, his tongue often coming to the edge and it made her tingle all over.

She pressed her thighs together, trying to stop the feelings down there but it was no use. He was too irresistible.

She stared down at her notepad, trying to distract herself with something else so she wouldn’t feel turned on by the handsome ad man.

She seemed to have only been listening when Don was speaking and when the other’s spoke, it droned out and she didn’t take much notice.

Her inner thighs were hot and she felt wet down there, her panties soaking through and she cleared her throat to try and regain herself.

Peaking up through her long dark lashes, she looked up and caught Don staring at her, a small smirk on the corner of his lips as he watched from his place at the table.

His finger tapped on the table, the cigarette in his other hand and he brought it to his lips, the end lighting up as he took a puff and the smoke travelled through his nostrils. His tongue licked his bottom lip as he blinked at her.

Her heart started beating fast, her stomaching doing flips inside and her sweet spot tingling.

‘If only I could feel those lips on me’ she thought. Her mouth become dry and she swallowed, her fingers gripping her pen to resist the urges.

‘Stop it Violet, this is your boss’ she thought, mentally slapping herself inside and she tried to focus.

“Well gentlemen I think we have an agreement” the man from Samsonite smiled, standing and shaking Don’s hand.

Violet sighed, ‘thank god that’s over’.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

“Great… thank you” Violet shoved the phone back on its receiver and groaned, grabbing her purse. She’d just been on the phone to a mechanic as her car isn’t working.

It wouldn’t seem to start this morning and it was her only mode of transport except for the train and she hated getting the train.

The people on there were always so rude and she hated squeezing into the carts while pushy people shoved past, knocking her over.

But it was the only solution otherwise she’d have to call a cab which would cost her a lot of money and she hadn’t received her first pay check yet, having only worked for 3 days.

“Mom, I need a ride to the station, my car broke down and I need to get to work” she begged her mother who was in the kitchen.

“Sure honey” Jenifer grabbed her keys and sprinted out the house. The drive to the station was only 10 minutes but walking, it would have taken her an hour.

“Thanks mom, I’ll see you later” she kissed her cheek as she ran up to the ticket booth to purchase a ticket.

“Hi, return please” she handed the very bored and grumpy looking man a few bills as he mumbled something to her and handed her the ticket.

Her nosed curled in disgust as he grubbing fingers held the ticket and she pinched it with her two delicate fingers before rushing to the train which was about to leave.

As promised, the train was packed and there was barely anywhere to sit. She perched herself by one of the doors, holding on to a handle bar as the train rattled on the tracks.

She hoped she wasn’t going to be late for work. She’d had a good three days so far and didn’t want to lose her streak by turning up to work late.

There wasn’t even a phone here so she couldn’t call to say she may be a few minutes late.

‘I’ll just have to run’ she thought.

After a gruelling train ride of rude men shoving their way past her and an uncomfortable seat of the door, she finally made it to Madison Avenue and luckily for her, the station was right next to Sterling Cooper.

Rushing over to the doors, she made it inside in a flash, her hair a wild mess and a thin layer of sweat over her chest as a hot flush came over her.

The cool air conditioning cooled her down and her panic mode had calmed down now. She waited by the elevator, catching her breath and a familiar person came beside her.

“Well, well we meet again” she turned her head, her eyes meeting Pauls and she smiled politely at him.

“Good morning Paul” she greeted and the elevator pinged, both of them stepping inside.

“How’s it going then… hope Don hasn’t scared you off” he chuckles but Violet shakes her head.

“No actually, it’s going really well thank you” her fingers fiddled together as the two of them stood awkwardly in the elevator.

“Well good, it’d be nice to have a secretary here who lasts more than 3 months” he joked but Violet furrowed her brows, confused at the passing comment.

“Oh… I didn’t realise he had so many” she said and Paul shrugged.

“Well, it’s none of my business but so far he seems impressed with you… I think you’ll last” he smirked and she stared forward.

“Thanks” she mumbled. She didn’t think she’d done anything to jeopardize her place here at Sterling Cooper but Paul’s comment about Don’s secretary’s only last a few months set deep in her mind.

She wondered why they left so quickly.

The elevator opened and Violet was finally able to escape the awkwardness as the two of them strided into the office.

“You know you should come for drinks with us after work, we’re heading to PJ Clarks, it’ll be fun” Paul suggests as they walk to her desk.

“Oh its okay, I’m not even of age anyway” she politely declines the offer. She’d only been here three days and she wasn’t exactly chummy with the rest of the workers.

“Come on, that doesn’t matter, you can still have fun, you haven’t seen Freddy Rumsen until he’s lying face down on the bar floor” he laughs and Violet giggles but shakes her head.

“I’m fine honestly” she says as they reach her desk. Seconds later, Don strides up behind them, his briefcase and hat in hand and he stops beside them.

A look of surprise washes over his face as he sees the two of them laughing.

“Something funny” he asks, a hint of jealousy in his voice. The sound of his voice made Violet jump and she turned around, her eyes wandering over him.

Her eyes melted over his handsome face and made her legs tingle up to her thighs. ‘Here we go again’ she thought and squeezed her legs together.

“I was just telling Vi here how Freddy Rumsen is a dream to go out with, not at all a nightmare, I’ve invited her for drinks later but she won’t give” Paul says.

Vi? The little nickname Paul assigned to Violet made Don furrow his brows a little as the jealously grew larger.

“Oh I see… well maybe she’s busy later” Don retaliated. He didn’t like the fact Paul was inviting her to drink, she was underage and he didn’t want her hanging with these idiots.

“Well maybe she can cancel those busy plans” Paul smirks and Don’s hand ball up into a tight fist, fighting the urge to snap back at him. He wanted to tell him to back off and leave her alone but that wouldn’t be professional and it would certainly scare of Violet.

“I’m fine… maybe another time” Violet spoke, ending the topic and leaving a silent awkwardness between the three of them.

“Alright… well the offer is always there” Paul smiles and wanders off to his office while Don takes a cleansing breath to calm down.

“Sorry about him” Don mumbles and Violet smiles softly at him. She was turned on by the fact that Don stood up to Paul for her and it made him even sexier to her. 

“Its okay, do you want me to run through your schedule” she said, picking her notebook up and he nods, opening his arm for her to walk in his office.

…

The day was long and when it had finally reached to five, she was dreading the train ride home. She wasn’t sure if it was worse going or coming home but either way she was not looking forward to it.

Of course, Paul had approached her again and asked her about joining him and the boys for drinks but she declined.

She just wanted to go home and take a nice hot both and snuggle in bed. The hot heat made her sweaty and she felt sticky and gross.

The office emptied out quickly and soon it was only her and a couple of others, including Don.

Speaking of which, Don strolled out his office with his hat and briefcase in hand and shut the door. He purposely waited for her to finish so he could walk out with her.

The Paul incident was on his mind all day and it infuriated him to the core and he spent most of his day in his office so he wouldn’t run into him.

If he did, he probably would have said something or done something and he didn’t want to sound like a jealous boyfriend when he clearly wasn’t.

Violet swung her bag over her shoulder and turned to see Don as he stood waiting for her.

“Ready” he said and she nodded, the two of them walking to the elevator. Don walked close to her, his hand almost brushing her thigh as they stood close to each other, the sweet smell of her perfume hitting his nose and melting inside him.

“Where did you park this morning, I didn’t see your car” he asked with some concern. He hoped to maybe catch her in the elevator but he didn’t see her car and wasn’t sure whether she had arrived or not.

“Oh I had to take the train this morning, my car broke and I need someone to look at it” she said, the realization of having to get the train sinking back in her.

“Oh… so how are you getting home” the concern grew inside Don, his hopes that she wasn’t going to go to drinks with the boys and have one of them take her home or get in a cab with a dodgy driver.

“I’ll have to get the train, which I really don’t like doing but it’s the only way” she sighed, looking down at her feet.

“I can take you home” Don immediately suggests, the perfect opportunity for him to spend one on one time with her and only him.

Violet looks up with surprise, the suggestion catching her off guard.

“Oh no… I don’t want to be a burden” she said, even though she didn’t think that at all. There was a small piece inside her that wanted him to take her home so she could spend more time with him.

“Trust me Violet it’s not a problem and beside I would feel better knowing you got home safe with me than on the train with strangers, come on” he insists, his hand reaching behind her and lightly pushing her outside, his fingers lingering on her back which sent shivers up her spine at the touch.

They walked out into the cool breeze and Don led her over to his car, opening the door.

His car was clean and the smell of his cologne lingered on the seats, the smell making Violet’s sweet spot tingle.

Don took his place behind the wheel, his hands gripping the gear stick and the wheel and he powered the car off.

The radio played softly in the background as Don drove, Violet sitting quietly beside him.

Her hands rested on her lap but she felt the urge to reach down and touch her sweet spot, desires rising inside her as Don sat next to her.

‘There isn’t anything this man can’t do and make it look sexy’ she thought as she peaked over, his strong arm gripping the wheel.

Don resisted the urge to pull the car over and take Violet there. He peaked over to catch a glimpse of her and it made him hard down there, her beautiful legs peaking from under the dress.

He desperately wanted to kiss her but again, he resisted.

“When is your car getting fixed then?” he asked and Violet sighed.

“I’m not sure, I asked the mechanic to pick it up today so could be a few days” she frowned.

“Well I can pick you, you know until your car is fixed, save you getting the train” Don smiles, looking over at her.

“That would be great, thank you” Violet smiles and turns her head away to hide the grin on her lips. Her desire for Don was becoming more and more and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to resist him anymore and the fact that he offered to pick up her tomorrow made her want him even more.

As he pulled up beside her house, he shut the car off and the two of them stayed still.

“Thank you so much for dropping me off, I can’t tell you how grateful I am” Violet said, her hand resting on his shoulder and Don’s eyes wandered down to her hand, trailing up her arm and up to her face.

“My pleasure” he smiles and his hand reaches over brushing her shoulder, the pad of his thumb brushing her cold skin.

Violet’s breathing hitched and she gasped softly as he trailed his hand up to her neck, cupping her face as he stared at her, his green eyes gazing with lust.

Don slowly leaned forward as did Violet, their foreheads touching almost and their lips lingering. She looked into his eyes deeply and swallowed the lump; teeth biting her lower lip which made Don twitch.

He wanted her now and wanted her to be all his.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” she whispered and pulled back.

“I’ll pick you up at 8:15” he murmured and she nodded, dashing out the car and running up to the house.

She rushed up to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaning against the door and letting out a deep breath.

‘Holy shit, what just happened’?

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Violet brushed the last strand of hair before throwing her hair brush on her bed and grabbing her bag.

Her stomach was in a tight knot of nerves as she waited for Don to pick her up.

It was Friday; finally the end of the week and her first week at Sterling Cooper had come to an end. Oh the whole she felt like she had settled in well and was doing well as Don’s secretary.

She was glad she could spend the weekend relaxing and not worrying about getting to work.

As she waited for Don at the door, her mind went back to yesterday evening when he dropped her off.

She so badly wanted him to kiss her there but it was all so overwhelming. Once she had got to her room, she spent the whole night thinking about him.

‘He’s 32 and I’m 17, there’s 15 years between us’.

‘He’s my boss, its common sense not to kiss your boss’.

‘My father is a client at my work; if he found out about this he would kill me and Don’.

Those where the conclusions she had come to whilst lying in bed but it didn’t stop her desire for him.

She also had a little dream about Don… a dirty dream which only fuelled her to want him more.

When she woke up, she wasn’t sure if it was real or not… it felt real and she wanted it to be real.

But like she thought, it was totally inappropriate. She didn’t even have anyone she could talk to about it.

She certainly couldn’t tell her mother about it as she would tell her dad and she couldn’t mention it to her friends.

She just had herself to talk to about it. She thought it may be best to try and ignore these feelings and keep a professional relationship.

The sound of a car approaching brought her out her day dream and she grabbed her purse, stepping outside into the warm sun.

Don pulled up to her house and she skipped down to the car, opening the door and slipping inside.

“Good morning” she smiled brightly, trying to act natural although and Don smiled back.

“Good morning, did you have a nice evening” he said as he pulled away from her house.

“It was fine… you?” she asked, not giving away any signs that she had a dream about him.

“It was fine” he murmured, peaking over at her and she nodded.

“Cool” she turned away and mentally slapped herself. ‘Get a grip Violet’.

…

At work she found it even harder to concentrate, what with Don just on the other side of the office and she found herself looking over at the door, wondering if he was going to walk out anytime.

‘Stop it Violet… just get on with your work and stop thinking about the sexy man behind those walls’ she again, slapped herself mentally.

She looked over at the clock and saw it was 4 o’clock. Just one more hour to go and she could escape for the weekend.

She turned to her type writer, creating a barrier between her and Don as her back was towards his office door and she started to type up a letter.

Her foot tapped on the floor as she itched to turn and look over but she forced herself not to. The sound of shoes scuffing on the floor made her head look up as she watched Joan stride over.

“So the girls and I are going out for drinks after work, want to come” she smiles and Violet took a few seconds to think.

‘Should i? I might take my mind of Don’ he was suppose to take her home but she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle it. She was trying to limit her want for him not expand it.

“You know… sure I’ll come” she smiles and Joan grins.

“Great, we can leave a little bit early, its Friday of course” she turns around and sways her hips away.

She let out a deep breath, pleased with her decision.

‘Good, this will get me thinking less about Don’. However she needed to tell Don she didn’t need him to take her home, which meant going to his office.

She stood from her desk and stood by the door, her head lifting up to knock. Her fist waited there for a few seconds before she knocked loudly and heard his voice telling her to come in.

She opened the door and saw Don at the edge of his desk, reading some papers.

“Everything alright?” he asked as she strolled inside and she nodded.

“Sure… I just wanted to tell you I’m going out with the girls so I won’t need a lift home” she said and he closed the paper.

“Oh… okay” he frowned almost and she felt a little guilty.

“Hope that’s okay” she asked and he chuckled.

“Of course it is Violet… you know what why don’t you girls go now, leave early” he said and Violet’s eyes widened in shock.

“Really, it’s only 4:15” she said and he nodded.

“Don’t worry about it, go, I’ll see you Monday” he smiles, walking back around his desk.

“See you Monday” she said as she quickly left the office, grabbing her bag and rushing over to Joan.

At the bar, the girls ordered a round of margaritas while Violet ordered a Coke. She felt a little bit like the odd one out but she was still having a good time and her mind was completely off Don.

“So Violet… do you have a boyfriend” one of the girls giggled and Violet shook her head.

“No I don’t” she smiled politely.

“Aww well that is our job to find you a nice man” Joan said, smoking her cigarette.

There was only one man she wanted… and she couldn’t have him.

She sat quietly most of the time whilst the girls gossiped about their men and she wished she had just gone home.

The girls became rowdy and drunk and as they got up to leave, the majority of them were falling over their heels and giggling like little school girls.

“Come on, let’s go to nightclub on Lex, I hear they have free drinks till 8” one of the girls suggested as they stumbled out into the street.

“I’m going to go, I’ll see you girls Monday” Violet said.

“How you getting home?” Joan asked.

“I’ll get a cab, it’s fine” she smiled, looking in her bag for her purse but panic shook through her as she couldn’t find it.

“Shit… I left my purse at work, I’ll have to go back” she groaned.

“Be careful” Joan rubbed her shoulder before following the girls into the cab waiting for them and Violet turned on her heel, marching back to Sterling Cooper.

She hoped that there was someone there so she could get her purse otherwise she would have no way of getting home.

Riding the elevator, she reached her floor and her heels echoed in the quiet hallway as she reached the office.

The office was still open but most of the lights were turned off except for one. Don’s office light was still on which made Violet wonder if he was still here.

Wandering over to her desk, she found her purse in the desk draw and shoved it in her bag.

Turning around, she saw that Don’s office door was open and she peaked around, looking inside to see him slumped in the lounge chair.

A cigarette dangled from his fingers in one hand and in the other a glass of whiskey. He took a drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the air.

Violet’s breath hitched inside as she watched him smoke, tingles running up her legs to between her thighs.

‘What is he still doing here, it’s almost 6:30’ she wondered.

Knocking lightly on his door, he turned his head over and saw Violet, his brows furrowing as he was surprised to see her there.

“Hi” she said softly as she strolled inside.

“What are you doing here, I thought you went out” he asked as she came over to him, standing in front of him.

His jacket was on the couch and his tie loose around his neck as he rested in the chair. ‘God does he look sexy’.

“I did but I forgot my purse so I had to come back… how comes your still here” she asked and he sighed.

“I needed to finish some work… did you have a nice time” Violet shrugged, resting herself on the coffee table.

“It was okay… obviously I couldn’t drink and the girls wanted to go to a nightclub so I said I’d get a cab home” she mumbled, looking down at the ground.

“Well I’m still here...” she knew what he meant. He was referring to him taking her home again.

Violet stared over at Don, a faint smile resting on his lips as he took another drag from his cigarette.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea” she gulped and he blinked.

“Why not” he whispered. Violet took her lower lip in her teeth which made Don twitch and he was resisting the urge to grab her and take her here on his couch.

He slowly leaned forward, dropping his glass on the floor and his cigarette in the ash tray, his hand reaching forward and taking hers, bringing her up.

She lurched forward as he pulled her over, falling on his lap, their face only inches away and her eyes wandered over his.

“What are you doing” she breathed and he cupped her face in his hands.

“What we both want” he whispered before planting his lips on hers, igniting a soft kiss between the two of them.

He pulled away, his lips dragging hers as the both stared into each other.

It was then Violets turn to kiss him and she leaned forward, pecking her lips on his and he deepened it, cupping her neck and pulling her onto his body, her hands wrapping around his neck as they moaned.

“You don’t know how badly I’ve wanted you” he hushed as he kissed her again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as his sweet kisses sent tingles through her body.

“Me too” she whispered and kissed him again, his hands trailing down her body.

A sudden thought came to her that there might be someone else here. She pulled back harshly and Don looked at her worried.

“Wait is someone else here” she panicked and he shook his head.

“Only you and me” he said and she smiled, leaning down and kissing him again, the sweet aroma of whiskey and the strong hint of tobacco on his tongue.

She liked the taste and she wanted more of it.

Don kissed her neck, leaving small pecks on her skin and returning to her lips, a soft kiss lingering over her lips as he pulled back.

“Come to my place” he whispered and she blinked.

“What”

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Don pushed open the door to his apartment, leading Violet inside and flicking the switch, a warm radiance lighting up the room.

His apartment was spotless and not an inch of dust could be found. Everything was placed neatly and the carpet looked like it had never been walked on.

‘He must have a maid’ Violet thought as she wandered around the room.

“Your apartment is nice” she said and Don smiled as he placed his hat and briefcase by the door, striding over.

“Thank you… do you want a drink or anything?” he asked but Violet shook her head.

“No I’m fine” she passed and the two stood in the middle of his apartment, staring at each other, their eyes not leaving for a second.

Never did she think she’d be stood in his apartment after having the best kiss of her life.

As much as she tried to deny the feelings inside, she leaped with joy when he suggested going back to his apartment.

The kiss she had experienced was just how she hoped it would be. Slow and sensual, with Don taking control and leading the way.

She hadn’t had much experience… in fact no experience. It was her first kiss and Don was the sole keeper of that.

Don stepped closer, invading the space between them and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him as he leaned down, his lips taking hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

Violet’s hand reached up behind his head, her fingers tangling through his hair and her eyes closing as the sweet taste of his lips made her body tingle.

It had only occurred to her then that he parents might be wondering where she is and she wasn’t sure what her evening was going to entail.

She pulled away, looking up at him and he returned with a look of confusion.

“I should probably call my parents and tell them I'm… out” she murmured.

There was no way she could tell them the truth and she’d have to think of something.

“Sure” he reluctantly lets her go, not wanting to be apart from her for a second but he does.

Watching as she calls her parents, a soft smile emerges on his lips.

He’d been thinking about this ever since he met her in the restaurant and when she told him this morning she didn’t need a ride home, he was devastated.

He wanted to take her home so he could have her all to himself and when she said she was going out for drinks with the girls, it only fuelled his jealousy that she might meet another man.

He didn’t even like it when the other guys at Sterling Cooper talked to her but now that he had her in his apartment but he had to keep calm… she wasn’t his… yet.

“Hey mom… no I’m okay… the girls invited me out after work and I’m going to stay over at one of their places… no I’ll be fine, she has some stuff she can lend me... alright I love you, bye” she hangs up the phone and stalks back over to Don.

“I told them I was staying at one of the girls places” she smiles and Don proceeds to wrap his arms around her again.

“Good… I think you and I both know your father would kill me if he knew about… this” he whispered the last word and Violet nodded, agreeing with him.

“He would” she whispered and stared up at him, her hands trailing on his arms and she reached up to latch her lips onto him.

She moaned softly as he pulled away, blinking down at her and smiling. Taking her hand, he turned on his heel and slowly pulled her into his bedroom.

Violet trembled, her nerves getting the best of her as Don placed her on the bed, standing in front of her, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her slowly.

“Wait…” she pulled away from him, her fingers trembling a little as he furrowed his brows.

“What's wrong” he asked and she sighed.

“This… well…” he knew exactly what she was trying to say and as much as he wanted to do this with her, he didn’t want to force her to do anything she didn’t want to do.

“It’s okay… we don’t have to do this” he whispered, kneeling in front of her, cupping her neck as he looked into her eyes deeply.

“No… It’s not that… well it is, I want to do this… I’m just a little nervous” she blushed, a wave of embarrassment washing over her.

“You have nothing to be scared about… I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to do” he answered.

Violets sweet spot tingled, her body becoming more turned on by the fact that he didn’t want to force her.

“Oh fuck it” she whispered and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately. He stood, falling onto her as she fell back on the bed, catching his balance and he left wet kisses on her neck and chest.

“Oh Don” she moaned as he trailed kisses down her chest, his hand fumbling with her dress and he lifted her up, shoving the shoulder straps off and unzipping the dress from behind.

Pulling it down, she was left in her bra and panties and Don stood, unzipping his pants and flinging them off.

Violet reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, fumbling with the buttons and once it was finally open, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

His broad chest appeared behind the cotton and her sweet spot tingled with shocks, rising through her thighs.

He climbed back on top of her, their naked bodies touching as he kissed her softly, their noses scrunching.

Violet gripped his back, her legs opening as his leg dripped between them. Her breathing became shaky as Don’s hand ran down her leg and touched her.

She gasped as shocks went up her body and she looked down her body.

“You sure you want to do this” Don asked, hoping her answer would be yes.

“Yes” she nodded and he kissed her again, lining himself up with her and slowly entering inside her, a loud gasp escaping her lips as she gripped his shoulders.

He held her for a few seconds before starting to thrust back and forth, the pain becoming pleasure for her and she leaned her head into the mattress, her eyes closing.

Her moans became louder as he hit her sweet spot inside, the tip hitting it every time and her legs began to shake as she felt her climax was on the track.

Don’s lips attacked her neck, leaving small nips as he took her skin between his teeth, his hands gripping her naked body and he fastened his pace.

“God you feel so good” Don moaned in her ear, a smile appearing on Violets face as she listened to him.

“Ohh” she moaned and her climax grew bigger, her legs going numb and in a matter of seconds, she let go, spilling herself onto him as her head rolled back and her body became tired.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath; her body had a thin layer of sweat, her chest rising up and down with deep breaths as she tried to regain her energy.

Her body was so tired that her eyes dropped closed and darkness fell upon her.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Violet’s eyes flutter open as she wakes up to the sound of cars honking. Her head rests softly on the pillow and she’s snuggled up tightly in the covers, protecting her from the cold air.

Her naked body is curled up in a ball, the soft sheets keeping her warm.

She blinks to recover from the blurriness and she recognises where she is. The sight of Don’s bedroom brings back her memories of only 7 hours ago.

She shuffles in the bed but stops as she feels a large hand gripping her stomach, the strong arm of Don as he lies beside her, his head nestled in the pillow.

Turning herself over carefully so she doesn’t wake him, a smile appears on her lips as she looks over at Don.

His hair is messy and has fallen over his forehead, an unnatural sight for Violet as she’s use to seeing his hair combed back neatly.

Light snores escape his nose as he sleeps soundly next to her. Even after sex and a good night sleep he looks hot.

Last night was… unexpected.

She’d wanted Don ever since she met him and her dream and desire had finally come true.

As it was her first time, she was nervous and she hadn’t planned her first time to be with her boss but it was everything she hoped.

It wasn’t as painful as some had said and she felt things she’d never felt before.

After she had reached her climax, she was so tired she immediately fell asleep.

She never thought she would be waking up in Don’s bed on a Saturday, a week into her new job.

A sudden feeling of guilt and shame came over her, thinking about the situation.

She had only been there a week and she was already sleeping with her boss. Most women would call her a slut.

They were probably right too, they probably imagined she slept with him to get a pay rise or something but that wasn’t true at all.

In fact, she never expected this to happen… even though she wanted it to.

Beside the fact that she hoped no one would ever find out about this. Not because she was embarrassed but because if they did find out that the client’s daughter was sleeping with the creative director and partner of Sterling Cooper, they’d both be fired.

Also not to mention said client was her father and if he found out his little girl was sleeping with a 32 year old man, he would surely bring Sterling Cooper to the ground.

Violet shook her head a little, trying to ignore her over reaction and over thinking to the current situation she was in.

‘No one is going to find out… I’m sure Don would agree with me’ she thought.

Turning over to her side, Violet sat up and looked over at the clock on the bedside table.

7:00.

‘Wow, that’s early’.

On a weekend, Violet would normally get up at around 10:00 so this was very early.

The duvet fell from her arms and she shivered from the cold air in the bedroom. The window wasn’t even open.

The light shined through the gap in the curtain, a small beam of sun on the carpet and the quiet honking outside was still going.

As she looked around the room, she hadn’t noticed Don waking up, his eyes opening slowly and noticing Violet sat up in bed, her naked back towards him.

A small smile came across his face as he sat up in bed, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, his wet lips making her jump a little and she turned.

“Morning” she whispered happily and Don sat up, the duvet falling and his naked chest appearing. Even just looking at him made Violet tingle all over again.

“Good morning” he murmured, his finger reaching up and brushing a small piece of hair from out of her eyes.

The two stared at each other, a smile on both of their faces.

“Did you sleep alright?” Don asks and Violet grins, nodding her head.

“Yes I did thank you… did you?” she asks and he chuckles softly, his hands cupping her face as he brings her closer.

“I did” he whispers and plants a kiss on her lips, pulling away slowly. Violet lets out a soft moan, her cold hands touching his warm arms as she stares up at him.

“Are you hungry” he asks and she shakes her head. It’s only 7, there’s no way she could think about food right now.

“No… it’s too early for me, I usually wake up at 10” she admits and he raises his brows.

“Really… I’m more of an early bird person” he smirks.

“I can tell” she runs her fingers over his arm, looking up with a suspicious smile.

“Would you rather go back to bed until 10 then” he asks and she giggles softly.

“I don’t mind” she whispers and Don grabs her, pushing her on her back as he climbs on top.

“Well I can think of something” he whispers and presses his lips to her neck, a loud moan coming from Violet as Don trails kisses down her naked body.

...

“Thank you” Violet takes the cup from Don as he passes her a cup of tea. The tea warms her up as she sits on the couch, her naked body covered in one of Don’s bath robes and he sits down next to her, his coffee in his hand.

“What do you want to do today” he asks. She hadn’t got this far… everything happened so fast and she hadn’t thought about the next day.

“I don’t know… I should probably go back to my house, my parents will wonder where I am, I know I told them last night I was staying with one of the girls but they’ll probably be expecting me” she says, a little guilty as she assumed Don wanted to spend some time with her.

“Okay… that’s fine, I have some work to do anyway” he says and furrows her brows. ‘This man works 24 hours a day’.

“Is there ever a time you don’t work” she jokes and Don laughs.

“I try not to work on the weekends but with your father’s business I’ve been having to work extra hard lately” the mention of her father brings back the point about their relationship… or whatever this is.

“I can imagine… so, where do we go from here” she says quietly, looking down at her cup. This was her first time with someone and she had no idea what happened next.

“What do you mean?” he asked but he knew exactly what she meant.

Don had his fair share of one night stands but this was nothing of the sort. He wasn’t ready to give up Violet.

“I mean… us” Violet did want this to end either; she wanted this to carry on. She kept on thinking this was some beautiful dream and she would wake up to be disappointed but every minute proved that it wasn’t.

Don placed his cup on the table in front and turned to Violet, his green eyes gazing at her.

“Violet… from the moment I met you, I wanted you, every day this week I came to the office, I couldn’t wait to see you… I don’t want this to end, I want you… its still early days and but I don’t want to stop seeing you” he smiles

Violet takes a deep breath, shocked by his words but relieved. She was praying he wasn’t going to turn around and tell her that was it.

“But what about me being your secretary… what if someone finds out… what about my dad?” so many questions came and she panicked but Don took her hand in his, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

“I don’t care… no one is going to find out… your dad won’t know and beside once we have finalised things with Lucky Strike we rarely have to see him” Don reassures her but she’s still sceptical.

“I don’t know… I’ve never done this before” she murmurs and Don’s hand cups her neck softly.

“I know… but I know you want this too… don’t you? He asks and she nods slowly.

“Yes” she whispers and a few seconds later, she leans forward and kisses him softly, her hands wrapping around him as he hugs her.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was Monday morning and Violet walked into Sterling Cooper, making her way to her desk. She was here a little earlier than usual.

The office was very empty and there were only a few people in.

Luckily the mechanic had fixed Violet’s car so she was able to drive in to work today. Although, she wouldn’t have minded if Don came and picked her up.

When she came home on Saturday, her parents didn’t suspect a thing about her staying out and brought the lie about staying with one of her work colleagues.

Well, she wasn’t wrong, she did stay with a colleague, who happened to be her boss and she happened to have sex with him.

She spent Saturday night talking to Don on the phone in her bedroom like a little school girl as her parents went out for dinner.

She wished she could have stayed with him that weekend but it was early days and she didn’t have any clothes to change into.

On Sunday, she felt a little sore down there when she went to take a bath and she felt a sting from the hot water. She wasn’t sure whether there was any damage but she had a feeling it might have been normal. It was her first time and it could have been a lot worse.

But she wasn’t complaining. In fact, she was looking forward to it the next time. 

She was a little worried about people finding out about them but like Don said, they were going to keep it secret and so no one should find out.

As Violet made it to her desk, she threw her bag on the chair and shuffled out of her coat, hanging it on the rack beside her desk.

She noticed Don’s office door was open and she peaked inside but he was nowhere to be seen.

‘Mmm, I wonder where he is’ she thought.

Opening the top draw of her desk, she noticed a small piece of paper with her name written on the top.

Furrowing her brows, she opened the paper and there was a note.

_Meet me in the store closet_

_D_

‘Oh, that must be where he is’ she thought. She ripped up the paper and threw it in the trash can before leaving her desk.

Checking behind her every second to make sure she wasn’t followed or that no one was around, she made her way to the store closet.

‘Why does he want to meet there’ she looked over her shoulder to check no one was there and she finally reached the store closet.

She debated whether to knock, scared that someone else might be in there already… like Joan.

She gripped the door handle and opened the door slowly, a slight creak sounding and she peaked her head inside.

The potent smell of cigarettes and cologne filled her nose and she instantly knew Don was in here.

Don was stood by the wall, leaning against it with his hands in his trouser pockets.

“What are you do-mmm” Don pushed Violet against the door, shutting it quickly as his lips attacked hers, his hands cupping her face as she was caught off guard.

His kiss sent tingles down her body and a muffled moan escaped her lips until she realised what was going on.

Violet pushed Don off her, looking up at him in shock.

“Wait, what if someone comes in” she says, worried that they might be caught and Don reaches over, turning the lock on the handle, the click sounding.

“Better” he says and leans down to kiss her again, this time more softly and slow.

“Mmm” Violet reached up and her hands wrapped around his shoulders, standing on her tippy toes as Don wrapped his hands round her waist.

“I missed you” he murmured against her lips and she smiled.

“Me too” she whispered.

“Since when do you come in early” she asked and Don smirked.

“Since I wanted to see you before we have to work” he says and she giggles softly.

“You know it’s going to be hard for me, you sitting behind that wall, I’ll have to resist going out there every five minutes” he twirls a piece of her hair around his finger.

“Well I’m sure you’ll make it through the day” she rubs his arm softly and he reaches up, cupping her chin and placing a soft kiss.

“Take your panties off” he whispers and she looks at him with shock.

“What!” she gasps.

“Take them off” he whispers again and she stares at him for a few seconds before reaching up her dress and hooking her fingers in her panties.

She slips them down to the floor and Don takes his fingers, sucking the ends of them and slides them up her leg, touching her sweet spot.

“Ahh” she moans as he rubs his fingers over her spot, her legs shaking from the pleasure.

“You like that” he bites the top of her ear and she nods.

Her chest becomes hot and her breathing heavy as she closes her eyes, letting the pleasure take over her body.

“Yes… oh I want you” she groans, and she can’t wait any longer.

The sound of his zipper makes her open her eyes and Don pushes his pants to the ground, taking his member out and grabbing Violet, straddling him against the door.

He pushes himself inside and she moans loudly but he covers her mouth with his lips.

“Quiet, someone might hear” he mumbles against her lips and she grabs the back of his neck, his thrusts brining on an orgasm for her.

“Oh don’t stop” she breaths, her forehead becoming sweaty as Don pushes deeper.

Her sweet spot begins to tingle and she can feel her climax is close. Don leans his forehead against Violet’s, their breathing harsh.

“Oh god” Violet tries to keep quiet but as her climax finally reaches her mouth drops open and she gasps as she comes.

Don slows down his thrusts and stops completely, dropping Violet’s legs to the floor, taking a few deeps breaths.

Violet catches her breath and looks up at Don, reaching up for a kiss.

“Mmm” he moans and pulls up his pants while Violet pulls her panties up.

“We should get back to the office” she says and brushes her hair down to make it look like she hadn’t just had a quick fuck in the store closet.

“You go first, I’ll catch up in a minute” he says and unlocks the door for her.

“See you in a minute… Mr Draper” she smiles and Don smirks, watching her leave the store closet.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

“So boys, what do we have” Don slumped back in his arm chair, his cigarette dangling between his fingers as he waited for the boys to give their ideas on the new right guard deodorant can.

Violet sat next to him, her leg resting over the other and a pad and pen in her lap as she waited for the boys to talk so she could write down the minutes.

After their session this morning, Violet couldn’t step looking over at Don. Even the way he sat in his chair, looking over his copy writers with dominance made her tingle and Violet squeezed her legs tightly so she could ignore the sensations.

“Gentleman, this aerosol can is nothing more than space age, it’s steel, it’s shaped like a rocket, it’s certainly an engineering marvel” Paul begins and Sal holds up a board with an advertisement on it.

“Right Guard, it works in my suit or yours”.

‘Wow, how do these guys come up with things like this’ Violet wondered and she looked over at Don but was surprised to see he wasn’t too impressed.

Don blinks as he looks at the poster, not blown away with the idea. He twiddles the cigarette in his fingers, waiting for Paul to continue.

“We’re looking for new worlds and with that search comes any number of gadgets, it’s not just some random association, this can is shiny and explosive, it comes from the future which is so close to use and filled with wonder and ease” Paul smiles at the end of his pitch, the boys leaning forward slightly in hopes Don is taken on by the pitch.

Don sighs softly, still not impressed.

“Except some people think of the future and it upsets them, who is going to want to buy this if they think the world is ending” Don says and Paul chuckles softly.

“What, how did you get there” he argues.

“I’m saying who is going to buy this… your girl or your mother will pick this up walking through the grocery store or the druggist, we should be asking ourselves what do woman want”

“I don’t know, but I wish I had it” Sal jokes and the boys erupt in laughter, Violet looking down at her pad. She wasn’t paying much attention and she was focusing more on catching sneak peeks at Don.

She found it a great turn on when Don was in his creative director mode, analysing everything to a T.

“I’m not asking what women want in some bullshit research way, I’m asking what could make a woman look at that man’s deodorant and say I want that”.

“Well there’s one right there, come on sweetie, tell us what you want” Paul leans forward, pointing at Violet who is caught off guard.

“Oh um…” she looks over at Don whose lips are set in a hard line as he stared at the boys. She felt under pressure to say something.

“I don’t know… does it smell nice” she squeaks and the boys laugh at her, Violet’s cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment.

“Well there’s your answer” Paul laughs and Don sighs.

“I didn’t ask her, I asked you” Don barks back, clearly annoyed with Paul picking on Violet.

“I think we’re close here, and she’s right, women want us to smell good, that’s what make us attractive” Paul says.

Don takes a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out in a thin line which made Violet’s legs tingle all over.

‘If this man doesn’t stop teasing me I’ll have to leave’ she thought as she pressed her legs tighter.

“No… come back tomorrow with a new fresh idea and not this bullshit” Don ends the meeting the boys sighs, getting up and leaving.

“Violet can I talk to you for a minute” Don says just as she was about the leave the office. The boy brush past her, Paul giving her a wink as he leaves.

‘God, he’s so annoying’ she thought and the door shuts as he leaves. The two are left in his office, Don still seated in his chair and she pads over to him.

“What’s up” she asked and Don grabs her wrist, pulling her on top of him, his lips attaching to hers, catching her off guard.

“Mmm, Don we can’t” she says in a panic but he doesn’t listen and instead, wraps his arm around her, pulling her forward and kissing her again but she pushes him off her, his brows furrowing.

“Don” she says seriously and he sighs.

“What” he asks and she scoffs, tilting her head to the side.

“We could get caught” she says, looking over at the door, her heart beating fast, hoping no one was out there.

Her worst nightmare was someone walking in on the two of them kissing and then everyone finding out she was sleeping with the boss.

“I don’t care” he murmurs and goes to kiss her again but she pushes him back again.

“Yes you do, come on you’re just annoyed because of what Paul said” she knew he was irritated by him and Don sighs, shaking his head.

“I don’t like him speaking to you like that” he grits and she runs her fingers across his neck, a soft smile on her face.

“I know but you’ll just have to get past it… look how about this Friday I’ll come over to yours again” she smiles and he blinks.

“Okay” he smiles and quickly gives her a kiss before she can move.

“Also if it makes you feel any better, I couldn’t take my eyes off you in that meeting” she swirls her finger across his chest and he smirks.

“Really… and why’s that” he whispers and she giggles softly.

“You’ll have to find out” she stands and as she turns to leave, Don grabs her wrist, pulling her back.

“Don’t tease me otherwise I’ll take you over to my desk and fuck you so hard everyone will hear” he whispers and she bites her lips seductively.

“Yes Mr Draper” she murmurs and he lets her go, watching her behind as she walks out.

At her desk, Violet sat typing on her type writer, and as she peaked up she saw a man walking over and her mouth dropped open in shock.

“Hello darling” Violet’s father greeted as he walked over to her desk.

“Daddy, what are you doing here” she asked as she got up from the desk and made her way round to give him a hug.

“Well you know my company is invested in Sterling Cooper’s advertising” he said and Violet giggled.

“I know that, it’s just I didn’t have you down for an appointment or anything” she smiled.

“I know, I’m only here for five minutes, I was wondering if I could speak to Don” he asked.

“Oh sure, give me a second” she said, holding her finger up and she scurried over to Don’s door, opening it and peaking inside.

“Mr Draper, my father’s here, he wants to speak to you” Don stood from the desk, buttoning his jacket as he made his way out the office.

“Mr Garner, good to see you” he shakes hands with Lee.

“Nice to see you Don, I see my little girl here is getting on well, I can’t thank you enough for taking her on” he says and Don shrugs.

“It’s my pleasure, I’m happy to have her here and so far she’s been a star” Don smiles down at Violet, her cheeks blushing at the compliment.

“Good, you know you could always stay instead of going off to college” her dad hints but Violet shakes her head.

“We’ll see daddy”.

“So what is it you wanted to talk about” Don asked and led him into his office, closing the door behind.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

The week had flown by and everyone at Sterling Cooper was in that Friday feeling. The weekend was here which meant they could let their hair down and relax.

For Violet, it meant she could spend time with Don without worrying that someone was going to walk in on them and catch them kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Not only was Violet excited but so was Don. He was finally able to have her all to himself without the copywriters gawking at her all day.

At the desk, Violet began to pack her things away in her bag, tidying her desk so it was ready for Monday morning.

“Okay second time lucky, we’re going to Ratazzi’s, come with us” Paul smiles as he appears in front of Violet’s desk, his pipe resting on his lips.

“Thanks for the offer but I have plans” she brushes off the offer but Paul doesn’t back down.

‘God, why is he so insistent of me coming out with them’ Violet thought. She was starting to get irritated by him now.

“Come on... I’ll just keep asking until you do” Violet sighs as she stands from her chair, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

“Look I really appreciate it Paul but not tonight, maybe another time” she smiles softly and turns away from him, escaping into Don’s office. ‘God when is he going to stop’.

Don is packing away his briefcase and looks up, smiling as Violet pads over to him.

“I finished those letters you wanted, shall I leave them at my desk for Monday” she says.

“Sure, we can post them next week it’s not a big deal” Violet nods her head, standing by his desk waiting for him to finish packing up.

She was going round to his apartment tonight and she had come up with a great alibi for her parents. She told them she was going to stay around a friend’s house tonight and she packed a small bag with some clothes for the weekend.

Don shuffles round the desk, leaning against the side of it as he grabs a hold of Violet’s waist, pulling her to him as they stand very close, and their noses almost touching.

“I can’t wait to take you home and have you all to myself” he whispers and she giggles softly, pushing his hands off her.

“Be careful we’re still at work, I promise as soon as we get to yours you can put your hands all over me” she grins and Don blinks, shocked by her words.

“Of course I will” he rubs the end of his nose against hers before standing and picking up his briefcase.

Don had been resisting all week to take Violet into his office and fuck her until she was screaming his name.

But she was right… if they got caught he would be in serious trouble. If her dad found out he was having sex with his underage daughter, it could put Sterling Cooper into the ground.

Don leads Violet out into the elevator, his hand resting just at the small of her back near her behind and the subtle touch made her tingle all over.

Violet wasn’t sure how long she could wait for Don to take her. She wanted him right now but she would have to wait until they reached his apartment.

Luckily it wasn’t too far.

She had parked her car round the corner and was going to leave it there until Monday. She told her parents she would be staying until Monday and would leave for work from her friend’s house… they didn’t have a clue that she was really staying with her boss.

Her parents weren’t the type of people to call her friend’s house phone and ask if she was there, they were very chilled out.

In fact, they often didn’t care what she did… they trusted her well enough. She earned their trust by being a good student at school and she never lied to them… up until now.

She felt a little guilty for lying but she certainly couldn’t tell them the truth. ‘Oh hey Mom and Dad, I’m just staying round my boss’s apartment and we are going to have sex, love you’.

Don opened the car door for her and she thanked him before sliding into the leather seat, the cold leather making her shiver as it touched her bare legs.

“Your car is so nice, I bet it cost you a lot of money” she said and Don smirked as he drove, gripping the wheel with one hand and the gear stick with the other.

“Well I got a bonus and my old one was acting up so I needed a new one” he flashed a smile over to her and she turned, watching the city drive by.

“I hope no one saw us leave together” Violet commented nervously.

“It’s fine, we were the last ones to leave” Don shrugged, not fazed by the concern Violet was having.

“I know but what if someone saw us outside… what if they say something on Monday” she panicked but Don rested a hand on her knee reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine, let’s just go home and relax… if someone says something on Monday I’ll take care of it” Don didn’t want to think about work… he just wanted to go home and spend time with Violet.

The drive wasn’t long and Don soon pulled into his parking space, shutting off the engine.

The car park for his apartment was only a 2 minute walk from the building and as they walked to his apartment, Violet couldn’t help but stare up at Don. His hat rested on top of his head, creating a shadow above his eyes and darkening his face.

She was nervous but excited at the same time… although this wasn’t her first time.

“What are you looking at” Don whispers and she shakes her head.

“Nothing” she whispers back, trying to contain her excitement. She had an urge to take his hand into hers but the fear of a co-worker about restrained her from doing so.

“Oh my god, Violet” the two stopped suddenly as a figure jumped in front of them, causing Violet to jump out of her trance. Her stomach instantly tied into a tight knot as she assumed it was someone from work.

“Oh hi Harry” she smiled softly; her stomach relaxing when she realised it was Harry.

“What are the chances of seeing you here… wow you look amazing” he says, eyeing her up and down and she giggled softly, brushing the comment off.

“Thanks… how are you” she asked, taking in his appearance. His knees were covered in mud and his football shirt hung off his shoulders, also caked in mud.

“Yeah I’m great… just got back from practice” he looks down at his muddy self.

“Did you do well” she asked and he shrugged.

“We did fine but coach has been really tough on his, he’s hoping to get us a big game to play in” he says.

“Ah well I’m sure you will get it… you are the captain” she says and Harry laughs to himself.

“Yeah hopefully… where have you been, you look very… professional” he narrows his brows, taking in her outfit.

“Oh I just finished work” she says.

“Nice, you have a job… where’s that?” he says.

“Sterling Cooper” she replies.

“Right… and who’s this” he points to Don, who stands awkwardly by Violet, his eyes narrowed slightly on the young boy and his hand gripping his briefcase. He didn’t want to get involved but at this moment, he wasn’t taking a liking to this boy.

“Oh this is Don Draper, he’s my boss, Don this is Harry we went to school together” she introduces the two of them and Harry smiles at him but Don only replies with a silent nod.

“Nice to meet you” he adds, trying to sound friendly but the tone in his voice is low.

“Nice to meet you… so anyway Violet, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow, we could maybe catch a bite to eat or something” Harry suggests and Violet swallows the hard lump in her throat.

Don gritted his teeth together, holding back his voice as he had a urge to step in and tell him to back off but he knew if he did, Harry would catch on to something.

“I can’t actually… I have to work, Don and I have loads of stuff to get done” Violet says in a rush, hoping her lie will get Harry off her back.

“Oh right sure… well you know my number if you want to go out, just call…” Violet giggles softly, shaking her head.

“I know… if I don’t see you I’ll probably see you at graduation” she says and he nods.

“Oh right of course…”

“We should probably get going Violet” Don interrupts, his frustration apparent to Violet and she nods, making a move. 

“Bye Harry” she smiles.

“Bye Violet” he almost whispers back and the two leave him, entering the apartment complex and pressing the button for the top floor.

Don stands silently, holding back his fury. Watching the kid try to make a move on his girl sent a storm inside him and he wasn’t sure if he could hold it back.

As they reached his apartment, Don angrily opened his apartment door, slinging the keys in the bowl on the side and making his way straight to the drinks table.

“Are you hungry?” Violet asks as she places her bag by the door and Don stands with his back to her while he pours a glass of whiskey.

“No” he mumbles and she furrows her eyes but brushes it off.

“So what did you want to do” she smiles, biting her bottom lip.

“I don’t know why don’t you ask your boyfriend” Don grumbles, turning to her, his eyes staring intensely.

“What are you talking about?” she blinks.

“Look if you want to go out and flirt with him… fine by me… just don’t do it in front of me” Don takes a huge gulp of his drink and Violet narrows her eyes at him.

“What!” she yells.

“You seemed pretty interested in him, if you want to go out with him then go” Don drops the glass on the table beside them.

“No I’m not, I was having a conversation with him… that’s what people do” she defends, fire building up inside her as well.

“Pfft, that was not a conversation, he was clearly inviting you to dinner so he can shove his tongue down your throat” he grumbles, taking out his cigarettes to light one.

“You can’t just get jealous because someone else is talking to me… he’s a friend that’s all, we went to school together and I’m not interested in him” she fires back.

Don rolls his eyes, taking a puff from his cigarette and blowing it angrily from his nose.

“So you want me to stand back and watch other guys flirt with you” Violet stares at him in shock.

“You know what… I’m going home, I won’t let you talk to me like this” Violet turns and storms over to the door, grabbing her purse.

“Violet…” the door slams shut, leaving Don stood in the middle of his apartment.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Don paces around his apartment, holding the phone to his ear and the dial pad in the other. He was hoping he could speak to Violet.

He felt terrible about what happened yesterday. He knew he was wrong for what he said but he couldn’t help it. The thought of her going out with another man killed him inside and he took out his anger on her.

He spent the evening drinking whiskey and had smoke about 10 cigarettes, which was not the evening he hoped for… or the weekend he hoped for.

The phone answers and a soft voice speaks through the receiver.

“Hello Garner resident, Jennifer speaking” Don stops pacing.

“Hello Jennifer, its Don Draper” he says.

“Oh hi Don, how are you” she says sweetly.

“I’m good thank you, I was wondering if I could speak to Violet is she there” he hoped she was.

“I’m sorry she isn’t here at the moment, can I give her a message” he sighs softly, he really wanted to speak to her but he’ll have to wait.

“No that’s fine, when she gets back can you tell her to call me back please” he says.

“Of course, no worries” she says and Don politely says goodbye and hangs up the phone. He slumps down on the couch, rubbing his head with his palm.

He wanted to tell her he’s sorry. He wasn’t surprise though; she might even be there and just not want to talk to him.

…

Violet strolled into Sterling Cooper, a frown on her face as she made her way to her desk. She didn’t want to come to work today… she didn’t want to see Don.

She spent the weekend miserable and sad because of what happened on Friday. When she left his apartment she took a cab to her car and drove home.

Her mother asked why she had come home, remembering she said she was staying at her friend’s house but she told her mother she decided not to.

She spent Saturday out shopping with her friend, hoping it would take her mind of Don but many things reminded her of him.

When she came back, her mother told her he had called and asked her to call him back, which she lied about, telling her mother she called him and it was just about work.

She didn’t want to speak to him… she was too mad at him.

His jealousy was getting tough on her and she didn’t want to him to behave like that. She only wanted him… no one else.

Luckily Don wasn’t here yet so she prepared herself for the day and got to work before he arrived, hoping it wouldn’t be awkward.

As she looked up from her typewriter, she saw him striding over and as he reached her desk, she looked up at him.

“Good morning” he said and she took a quick breath in.

“Good morning Mr Draper” she stood from her desk and her tone was more formal than usual. She wasn’t in the mood to act all lovely dovey with him.

Don could tell she was still mad and the two stood watching each other in silence for a few seconds.

“Do you want me to run you by your day” she asked, one of her many tasks and he nodded.

“If you don’t mind” he said softly and opened his office door, holding it open for her.

She took her pad and walked in the office, the door shutting behind her.

“You have a 10:00 meeting with the copy writers and then at lunch there’s a meeting in the conference room, Sal has the boards for Right Guard and then your afternoon is free” she runs through his day while he hangs his coat and hat up on the coat rack.

“Who’s the conference meeting with?” he asks.

“Samsonite Luggage” Violet replies lowly.

“Okay, that’s fine” Don says and stands by his desk, his hands shoved in his pockets as he gazes at Violet.

All he wanted to do was pull her towards him and kiss her softly on her lips but she was still mad and he knew if he did that she would be madder.

“Can I get you anything else, coffee” she offers before she heads back to her desk, hoping to leave the awkwardness.

“No I think that’s okay” he murmurs. He wasn’t interested in coffee; he was only interested in one thing.

“Okay” she mumbles and turns on her heel to walk out. Just as she’s about to walk away, Don reaches out and grabs her hand, pulling her back.

She looks over her shoulder as he pulls her back and huffs softly. ‘What does he want now’ she thought.

Don leans against the side of his desk, Violet stood between his legs and holds her hands in his, staring into her beautiful eyes while she glares back at him. 

“I’m sorry” he says and she waits for him to continue.

“I’m sorry about what I said on Friday, I shouldn’t have said that, I was angry and I didn’t mean to take it out on you” he says and Violet takes a deep breath in.

“You can’t just get jealous because other people talk to me… it’s not fair, I don’t get jealous when other’s talk to you” she fires back and he nods.

“I know, I know…” his thumbs rub against the back of her hands.

“I’m not interested in other guys, I only want you, isn’t that enough” she asks. She felt almost like he didn’t trust her.

“Of course of it is… I know you’re not interested in other guys… I just can’t help myself” he whispers and she stares at him.

She felt better now he had apologies and she had missed him this weekend even though she was mad at him.

“I know…” she whispers back and runs her hand up his chest to the back of his neck.

“Am I forgiven” he asks and a smile appears on her lips which Don immediately takes as a yes.

“Yes” she says and he leans forward, pressing a kiss on her lips.

“I missed you… I called your house but your mother said you weren’t there” he said, twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers.

“I went shopping with my friend, was trying to get you off my mind but it wasn’t working” she admitted and Don smirked.

“Oh really… and why’s that” his hand sneaked down by her side and she giggled as he tickled her slightly.

“Don stop it” she giggled and her head fell on his chest. He breathed in her beautiful scent and his eyes closed at the aroma.

“Stop what” he murmured and his lips pressed a kiss to her neck, making her gasp.

“I have to get back to my desk” she pushes herself away from him and he finally lets her go.

“Fine” Don huffs and lets her go, watching her walk away. If there was one thing she was good at it was teasing.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

Don shuts his office door, checking the lock and turning to Violet’s desk. She peeked up at him and gave him a confused look while she was occupied on the phone.

“Okay… thank you, I’ll give him the message” she hangs the phone up and turns over to Don.

He was stood with his hat and coat like he was ready to leave and she wondered where he might be off too. There was nothing in his schedule about a meeting outside or a lunch.

“That was the printers, said they have the posters ready for Right Guard” she spoke softly and he smiled.

“Good… get your things” he ordered and she furrowed her brows.

“What for” all Don replied with was a sneaky tap on his nose and Violet blinked, grabbing her purse and coat before shakily standing up.

What was Don up to?

Don led the way out of the office and as they reached the double clear doors, Miss Holloway stopped in front of them, hands on her hips with her brows furrowed.

“Where are you two off to” she asked and Don stepped in right away with a bold excuse.

“We have a lunch with a client; they want new business so thought we’d take them to lunch before we sign them on… I need Violet to take notes, we won’t be long, only a hour or two” Violet was sure that it was a ruse to get Miss Holloway off their backs and of course Joan had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn’t true but didn’t question Don.

“Alright well have fun” she smiles and clicks off behind them, swaying her hips.

“So we’re having lunch them” Violet asked once they reached a secluded part of the building and Don just smirked, not giving away any answers.

…

Violet rested her head against Don’s naked chest, her finger tracing his chest hair while he traces his fingers across her naked back.

Her forehead was covered in a light layer of sweat and her legs were numb. She couldn’t honestly say she didn’t think that was what Don was going to do.

Take her back to his apartment and have her all to himself. Seeing as he didn’t get to do that this weekend, and seeing as she had forgiven him this morning, he thought it’d be the perfect time to do so.

Not to mention he was stuck in a rut and couldn’t carry on with anymore business.

“Well that certainly wasn’t having lunch” she commented and a soft chuckle escaped from Don, his head turning to place a soft peck on her forehead.

“Well I don’t know about you but I certainly had something to eat” Violet rolled her eyes at the comment.

“Of course you would say something like that” she giggled.

Violet felt as if all her energy had been taken away and all she wanted to do was lie here in Don’s arms and sleep but she knew they’d have to go back to the office sooner than later.

Don couldn’t even contain himself and as soon as he reached the elevator in his apartment, he pushed Violet up against the wall and pressed kisses all across her mouth.

Don reached over to his bedside table, picking up his cigarettes and rattled one out of the box. He flipped his lighter and lit the end, taking a puff and the smoke blew from the corners of his mouth as he gripped the stick between his lips.

He snapped the lighter and threw both things back on the side.

Even watching him light his cigarette gave Violet a tingle down there and she turned on her front, looking up at him with awe as he smoked.

This man could make smoking look like an art. She found him even more attractive when he had one of her father’s sin sticks in his mouth.

It dwelled on her that she never had tried a cigarette and watching Don smoke his tempted her to try it.

“Can I try some?” she asked and Don took his out, blowing the smoke in a line as he looked down at her.

“Absolutely not… you’re far too young” she scoffed, sitting up more in bed. Too young… she was only a year below the smoking age and she would soon be turning 18 in a few months anyway.

“I’m only 17 and I’ll be of the legal age in a few months… come on” she whined softly and Don smirked, shaking his head.

“You don’t want to get hooked on this… once you’ve had one you’ll never stop” he teases her by taking another drag which made her want it more.

“I won’t get hooked though” she says and he raises his brows.

“You won’t like it” Don rubs her arm softly, teasing her with the cigarette more. He didn’t actually have a problem with her smoking; he was surprised she even asked seeing as her dad’s company was the one’s he smoked.

“Please… I’ll do anything for you” she whispers, running her finger across his chest and giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Really… anything” he repeats and she nods, smiling like a devil.

Don looks down at the cigarette before looking back up at Violet. He sits up, leaning his back against the headboard.

“Come here” he murmurs and she sits up, the duvet falling from her and exposing her naked chest. Even though the room was a little chilly, she was still hot and so she didn’t shiver as her naked arms were exposed.

“Like this” he demonstrates how to smoke the cigarette, lifting it elegantly to his lips and taking a long hard puff, the end lighting up and a small flicker of ash falling into the air. He pops the stick out of his mouth and blows the smoke delicately.

Violet’s stomach did a full front flip as she watched him do that and she eagerly took the cigarette from his fingers and tried to reciprocate what he did.

She took a puff and as soon as the smoke hit her throat, she coughed, spluttering out the smoke and her eyes watered.

The strong tobacco made her throat dry and she took a few seconds to regain herself from her coughing fit.

Don chuckled softly, taking the cigarette back and putting it out in the ash tray. He found it cute that she was trying to smoke but it went terrible for her.

“Urg, that’s disgusting” she coughed once more and wrapped his arm around her.

“See I told you, you wouldn’t like it” he mumbled and kissed her softly. She could taste the tobacco on his lips but she didn’t mind it.

She had gotten use to it now but tasting it from smoking it was a lot different than tasting it on his lips.

“Okay, okay you’re right” she huffed as she relaxed back in his arms. Don ran his hand up and down her arm, sending shivers and tingles up her skin.

“We should probably go back to the office, they’ll be wondering where we ran off to” Violet sighed.

“Or we could stay here for a while” Don suggested and Violet looked up at him.

“We probably shouldn’t, it will look weird if we stay any longer and I don’t want to get in trouble” she said, worried about what the other’s would think… would they start to put two and two together.

“I’m your boss, no one can tell you off expect me… and if you don’t do as I say… I’ll have to punish you” he whispers softly, his lips close to hers and teasing her.

“Is that so” Violet bites her lower lip seductively and Don cups her face

“That’s right…” he slowly kisses her, his tongue forcing inside her mouth as they kiss deeply.

Violet moans softly and her paranoia about going back to the office disappears as she sinks back into the bed.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

Violet stepped inside her house, throwing her coat onto the coat stand by the front door and her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she entered the kitchen to see her mother standing at the stove.

“Hey Mom” she greeted and her mother turned, giving her a smile as she stirred the bubbling pot. It smelled delicious, like chicken soup and it made Violet’s stomach growl.

“Hello sweetheart how was work” Violet grinned to herself, keeping her back towards her mother so she couldn’t see the expression on her face.

If only her mother knew what really happened at work.

“It was fine, I think I’m really getting on well there and Mr Draper seems to be very pleased with me” she says, leaning across the kitchen island. He was very pleased with her indeed

“Well you’re father is very proud of you and so should you, not many girls you’re age could find a job this good, it’s hard” her mother commented and Violet nodded.

She was proud of herself… even if her dad sort of got her the job. Her mother was right, not many girls would be able to find a job like this at such a young age, even if she was only on minimum wage.

“I am proud” she replied softly and the sound of the front door opening made her head spin as her father walked into the kitchen.

“Hello” Lee greeted the two women and he leaned down and gave Violet a kiss on the cheek and went to Jennifer to give her one as well.

“How was work Violet” he asked as he shook his coat off him and his hat.

“It was fine Daddy, how was yours” she said and he huffed.

“Busy, we’ve been spending a lot of time on this advertising… oh that reminds me, I’ve invited Don over this weekend for dinner to say thank you for everything” Lee casually brings up and Violet swings her head round, staring wide eyed at her father.

“Oh really!” she murmured as Lee lit up a cigarette and he nodded.

“Yes, I thought it would be a nice chance to say thank you for letting you work there and well for everything he’s done for my company, he’s coming on Saturday” a tight knot formed in her stomach and she felt hot and flustered.

All of sudden she became nervous with the idea of Don coming over. Having her secret lover in her house while they sit opposite her parents and eat dinner together made her feel sick to her stomach.

Sitting opposite her father who had no idea that the man who’s been helping his company is really fucking his daughter… doing unspeakable things to her and he hadn’t a clue.

“Is that a good idea… shouldn’t we be keeping a professional relationship with Mr Draper” Violet said, hoping this would make her father reconsider his plans for dinner.

“Don is a good friend of ours now and just because he’s your boss doesn’t me he can’t come over, besides he already said yes and I can’t tell him no” Lee patted Violet on the shoulder as he brushed past her into the living room to slump on the couch.

‘Oh course he didn’t’.

…

Violet took one last look in the mirror before taking a calming breath and switching off the light to her room.

She stepped down the stairs carefully, making sure she didn’t trip with her heels on.

She was wearing a beige coloured dress which reached just above her knees. On the back of the dress was a delicate bow and the front was covered in a lace trim across her chest.

Her feet were accompanied by beige coloured heels and her hair was curled at the ends. She wondered if she was dressed too smart for this occasion but she wanted to make it look like she was being professional with her boss.

Violet spent the whole day thinking about this dinner. The idea of Don being in her parent’s home didn’t sit well with her.

She wasn’t ashamed of him… no not at all but the idea that she was going behind her parents back with this man made her pale and sick inside.

She was hoping and praying the night will go smoothly and quickly.

“Do you need any help mom” Violet said as she clicked into the kitchen, seeing her mother prepare the dinner.

They were having roast lamb with vegetables and potatoes. It looked amazing and it made Violet’s stomach rumble and gurgle.

“No thank you honey, I’m pretty much done but can you make sure your father is ready, I don’t want him sat on that couch watching the TV” she groaned and Violet giggled, plodding along to the living room.

As suspected, her father was slumped on the couch watching the TV and she stormed over, switching it off.

“Mom says you need to help her in the kitchen” she lied, hoping to get him off the couch. He groaned and swung his legs off the couch, standing up. He smiled brightly as he looked over his beautiful daughter.

“You look nice” he said.

“Thanks dad, so do you” her dad was dressed in a smart suit of dark grey and a white shirt with a black tie.

“LEE!” her mother yelled and Lee rolled his eyes, leaving the living room as he shouted something back.

The door bell rung and Violet’s heart skipped a beat as she heard the door.

“Can you get that Violet” Lee yelled and Violet swallowed, turning her way to the door and she stood at the door, her hand shaking over to handle.

‘Why am I so nervous…. Oh yes that’s right’.

She finally plucked up the courage to open and the door and she couldn’t help but smile as she saw the handsome man stood outside, his hand grasping a bottle of wine in his hand.

He looked stunning in his black suit with his white shirt and his dark tie with the small diamond at the bottom.

His hair perfectly styled and his hat resting on top.

Seeing this perfect god stand in front of her made Violet tingle and Don smirked as he looked at her.

“You look beautiful” he whispered as she let him inside, shutting the door. The aroma of cigarette and cologne lingered over Don and made Violet swoon as she breathed his scent in.

“You look handsome” she whispered back and she flinched away as Don went to wrap an arm around her, leaning down to steal a kiss.

“Not here” she barked seriously and he blinked with shock.

“My parents are right round the corner” the sound of shoes clacking on the hardwood floor made both of them turn and Lee strided over, holding his arms out.

“Don, good to see you” he held his hand out and they shook firmly.

“Good to see you Lee, how have you been” Don asks.

The two make conversation as Violet stands awkwardly. She felt a pinch of guilty inside her for flinching from Don but like she said, her parents were in the other room and if her dad had walked in a second earlier, there would have been an argument.

“Come on, let’s get that wine open” Lee leads Don into the dining room where Jennifer is loading the table with plates.

“Nice to see you Don” she comes over receiving a kiss on the cheek from Don.

“Nice to see you Jennifer, this is for you” he hands her the wine and she thanks him, grabbing the bottle opener from the table and popping the cork.

“Please sit down, dinner will be ready in a moment” she nods her head to the table and Violet takes a seat.

She tenses as Don sits down next to her, his arm brushing hers and he grabs his napkin, throwing it over his knee as he lights up his cigarette, Lee doing the same.

“Did you see the game last night, terrible play from the Giants” Lee grumbled.

“They haven’t won since 56” Don mumbles, his cigarette in his mouth and blows the smoke out. Violet watches from the corner of her eye and seeing him blow that smoke through his soft lips made her press her legs together to ignore the sensations down below.

She was going to find it hard, having Don sat right next to her. Her lust for him grew stronger and she wished she had let him kiss her when he walked through the door.

Jennifer places the food on the table and takes a seat by her husband, opposite Don and Violet. The four of them munch away at their dinner, engaging in various topics of conversation but Violet stayed quiet.

Don’s knee was only inches away from hers and during her meal, she accidently tapped him with her foot, catching his attention but tried to play it off cool.

“Jennifer that was amazing” Don says as he finishes his meal, wiping his mouth on the napkin.

“Thank you Don, you know I get more praise from you than my husband” Jennifer elbowed Lee in the side and he rolled his eyes. Typical married couple.

“She says this all the time… I do say you’re cooking is good” Lee mumbles and Jennifer shakes her head.

“Only when we have company” she stands, taking the plates. The two men light another cigarette and Lee leans back in his chair.

“Look Don I wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done and for taking on my little girl, she’s been so happy to be working there” Lee says and Violet blushes softly.

“My pleasure, Violet’s been amazing, I don’t know what I would do without her” Violet gasps softly as Don presses his hand on her thigh, her leg tensing.

Slowly, his hand starts to rise up her leg, dipping under the fabric of her dress and cupping the inside of her thigh.

She swallows the hard lump in the back of her throat and reaches for her water, gulping it down.

Don’s fingers press and slowing inch closer to her panties. Violet’s toes curl inside her shoes and she fumbles her legs about under the table.

“I can’t thank you enough for giving her this opportunity” Don smiles, his hand turning to press onto her panties and before he can, Violet pushes his hand off her thigh, taking a shaky breath in.

The tingles shoot up her legs and she presses her legs tightly together, gripping the edges of her chair to remove all sensation down there.

“Who’s ready for dessert” Jennifer walks back in which Violet is thankful for, steering the conversation away from Don. She peaks over at him from the corner of her eye and he catches him looking down at her, his signature smirk in the corners of his mouth.

The four of them dig into their dessert and during which, Don again presses his hand on her knee, running it up her leg and she stalls, her hand grabbing the top of his and pushing him away.

A single touch from him made her sweet spot pulse and if he didn’t stop soon, she would have to give in to him.

“Mom I’ll help you” Violet stands as they finish their dessert and picks her plate and Don’s, falling back into the kitchen. She needed to escape him; she couldn’t take much more of this.

Her heart is beating fast and she takes a few seconds to get herself together. God, why did he have to be so tempting?

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think**


	17. Chapter 17

Violet walked into the building, her shoes clacking on the floor as she made it to the elevator. It was finally Friday and she was glad the week was over.

She was going to Don’s this weekend and she had told her parents she was staying at a friend’s house. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep using this lie, eventually they would catch on. She’d need to think of something different sooner than later.

“Hold it” her head lifted as she saw Paul running over to the elevator, shouting to hold the doors and the door man held them open so he could squeeze in.

“Thanks” he stood next to Violet and it was just the two of them inside.

“Good morning” he smiles and Violet replies softly.

“Morning” she still found it awkward with Paul after the numerous attempts of asking her out for drinks and she knew he would be asking again.

“How are you” he asks.

“I’m good thanks, how about you” Violet said back and Paul smiled.

“I’m good… you know me and the boys are going out for drinks later… want to come” he smirks and Violet rolls her eyes, laughing softly. She knew it.

For a second she considered accepting his invitation… there was no harm in going but she knew Don would get jealous.

She wasn’t going to let Don take control in who she could and couldn’t go out with but sometimes it’s easier to do the latter for the sake of not having to put up with Don’s jealously.

She certainly didn’t enjoy it last time and she didn’t want to have an argument with him. He said he would do better but she wasn’t so sure, especially if it was with Paul who he already wasn’t too keen on after the numerous hits he made on her.

“So you’ve been here a month now, guess Draper hasn’t scared you off” he asks and Violet shakes her head, giggling softly.

“No he hasn’t” if only he knew what’s he’s done.

“Its pay day today, you’re first pay check, you excited” he asks and Violet blushes with embarrassment.

“I am actually, this is my first proper job so getting my first pay check is exciting” she smiles. She had been working at Sterling Cooper for a month now and it had flown by.

She knew she wouldn’t be getting a lot, she was only on minimum wage but still, her first pay check was a milestone for her.

“Tell me about it, I’m getting two” Paul smiles to himself as he faces forward and Violet furrows her brows in confusion.

“Oh really how come?” she asks and Paul turns, his mouth parting as he realises what he just said.

“Oh well… well me and the guys were just joking around and… well Ken made a bet his pay check that you wouldn’t last a month here so…” he trailed off quietly and Violet looked up in shock, her eyes narrowing at Paul.

‘What the fuck’ she thought.

“What, why would he do that” she burst out in anger. What kind of person makes a bet on someone that they wouldn’t last in their job?

“Well it’s just that all the other secretaries haven’t lasted long and well… I think you and I know why that is” Paul says in a patronizing tone.

“No I don’t” she says matter of fact.

“Well this is Don Draper we’re talking about” he raises his brow and Violet shrinks back.

Oh, that’s what he meant. Violet remembered him mentioning something before about Don having a secretary last more than 3 months.

She felt like a complete idiot, like a joke. The guys here obviously thought she was a joke otherwise they wouldn’t have made the bet.

But she wasn’t interested in that right now, she was more focused on what Paul said about Don.

‘This is Don Draper we’re talking about’. She knew what he meant by that but she didn’t want to believe it.

Of course everyone thought Don Draper was the handsomest man and he certainly knew his charm around women. But knowing that his secretaries didn’t last long because he had sex with them made her feel sick to her stomach and she felt again… like an idiot. 

As soon as the elevator opens, she storms out and hears Paul behind her apologising but she ignores and keeps on walking.

What if Don was just doing the same thing to her? He obviously can’t seem to help himself otherwise he would have kept the same secretary a long time ago.

As she walked into the office of Sterling Cooper, she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked over to Don’s office.

Don was stood outside his office, standing in front of a woman and talking to her. They were engaged in conversation and Violet stood watching him.

Her breath hitched in her chest as she watched him raise a hand and lightly stroke the woman’s arm, offering a gleaming smile and the woman giggled softly.

Violet felt like tears were coming to her eyes but she held them back and swallowed the hard lump in the back of her throat.

Eventually the woman turned around and walked off, Don retreating to his office.

Maybe she was right, maybe Don just couldn’t help himself.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her desk, hoping Don wouldn’t see her as she put her things down but the scuffing of his shoes on the carpet caught her attention and she stood up, turning to face him.

“Good morning” he smiles and Violet stares at him. She wasn’t sure how to react. She felt so many emotions right now, anger, sadness, stupidity.

Her lips parted to speak but no sound came out and she ended up just giving him a soft smile.

“Come here, I’ve got something for you” he whispered and she trailed into his office, standing awkwardly as he made his way to his desk, opening the draw and pulling an envelope out.

“Here” he smiles and hands her the envelope. Violet stares down at it for a few seconds and Don gives her a nudge to take to it.

She takes it by the edge and slowly tears open the top, pulling a piece of paper out. It’s her pay check.

“Oh… thank you” she murmurs and Don smiles.

“I added a little extra on there… but don’t tell anyone” Violet looks up with shocked wide eyes and then back down at the number.

The number is considerably higher than she was expecting and certainly wasn’t a minimum wage salary.

“Don you didn’t need to do that” she huffs, feeling guilty and a little disgusted. Did he do this with all his secretary’s… put their wages higher to get what he wants?

“Of course I did” he says and slowly leans forward, pecking her lips softly but Violet doesn’t react. Don retreats back and runs his hand over her waist, his eyes locked on hers and a smirk on his lips.

It’s like he wasn’t even taking notice of how Violet was feeling.

“So I booked us a table at Lutece for tonight”. Oh that’s right. She had completely forgotten she was going to his place.

“Oh okay” she gave him a weak smile and Don narrowed his eyes at her, he could see something was wrong.

“What’s wrong” he asked concern in his voice and Violet shook her head.

“Nothing… nothing’s wrong, sounds good” she pulled on a fake smile and gave him a soft kiss.

“I should probably get started” she jabs her thumb in the direction of her desk and turned on her heel to escape. She just needed to get away from Don so she could think straight.

She spent all day over thinking things about Don. What if he was just using her? She couldn’t help but think of the idea that Don was using her to get her father’s business or that he was only using her for sex.

She wasn’t even certain she wanted to go to his now. She was considering cancelling and just going home. Maybe she could leave early by saying she was sick.

She had no idea what she was going to do.

Violet walked over to Pete’s office, holding a memo in her hand to give to him. Her head was down and as she reached his office, the door was open and she nudged herself in, the loud erupt of laughter as she entered.

“Come on Cosgrove pay up” Paul held his hand out as Ken slapped his pay check in his palm. Violet had completely forgotten about the whole bet and she stood awkwardly as the guys turned and saw her, their smiles fading.

“Um this is for you” she held the memo out for Pete who took it from her hand and as soon as he did she turned on her heel to walk out. She didn’t want to be laughed at and humiliated.

“Wait Violet” Paul called and she stopped, turning to look over her shoulder with a huff.

“Look we’re sorry, we were only joking around, look come with us for drinks after work, and it’s on the house” he offered and Violet sighed.

“I don’t know…” she trailed off. She didn’t want to go out with the people who humiliated her and made her feel like a failure.

“Come on, it’s our way of apologising” Ken begged and Violet looked over at Don’s office. She wasn’t too keen on going to Don’s either.

“Look don’t worry about it, it’s fine” she gave them a weak smile before leaving back to her desk. She slumped down in the chair and rubbed her face sighing.

Her head was all over the place. She could barely concentrate at her typewriter and she kept making mistakes and having to start all over again.

She tried to focus but she couldn’t stop thinking about what Paul said about Don and what she saw earlier and the pay check.

‘Maybe you’re over thinking this way too much’ she thought to herself.

She looked over her shoulder and looked into Don’s office, the door slightly open and she watched him at his desk, leaning back in his chair, his cigarette in his hand as he worked through his paper work.

Even just looking at him there made her think about him and all his other secretary’s and she went straight back to being angry and frustrated.

She needed some time away from him to think. Her head lifted as she heard a roar of laughter coming from Pete’s office and she guess the guys were still in there.

She still had the offer for going out with the guys tonight…maybe that would take Don off his mind.

Standing from her desk, she swivelled round to march to Pete’s office and she knocked on the door catching the guy’s attention.

“Um… I was wondering… well if the offer is still there for tonight” she squeaked and Paul smiled.

“I told you she’d say yes, 10 bucks please” he held his hand out and Violet’s mouth dropped in a frown but Paul held his hands up.

“JOKING, I’m joking, we’ll leave at 4:30, Draper won’t mind will he” he said, taking puff from his pipe and Violet shook her head.

“No it’s fine” she smiled and retreated back to her desk.

Now all she needed to do was tell Don.

As it reached 4:30, Violet packed away her things and stared up at the clock. She was going to tell Don and then leave with the guys.

She thought this was the best thing. She needed some time away from Don to think and she needed to relax a little. She was sure the guys would take her mind of him.

She took a deep breath as she stood from her desk and stepped to his door. She stared at the door for a few seconds before opening it and entering in with confidence.

Don leaned against his desk, a book in his hand and he smiled as Violet walked over.

“Hey” he murmured and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

“Hi” she whispered and stopped in front of him. He threw the book on the table and reached out to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

“I can’t wait for tonight, did you bring your stuff with you” he asks and she sighs, pulling away from him.

“Actually I can’t make it tonight” she says and Don furrows his brows at her.

“What” he blinks, confusion all over his face.

“I’m going out with Paul and the guys for drinks” she says and Don drops his hand from her waist.

“What do you mean” he stammers. He was clearly upset with this new change of plan.

“I’m going out with them so I can’t go to dinner with you” she said more sternly.

“And you’re just telling me now” his voice becomes stern was well but Violet stands her ground.

“I’m allowed to go out with whoever I want” she fights back, her anger becoming more and more. Don scoffs, shaking his head a little.

“So you decide to go with him… you know I don’t like it” he barks back. Violet knew he would say something like that.

“There you go again, getting jealous because I want to go do other things with other people” she folds her arms across her chest.

“How can I not be jealous when you’re going out with a man who has repeatedly made passes at you and in front of me no less… your mine not his” he raises his voice but not too loud so that others can hear.

“At least he doesn’t fuck every secretary he has” Violet spits and silence spills between the two of them.

“What” Don murmurs and Violet huffs, turning on her heel to walk out but Don grabs her hand, pulling her back.

“Hey… wait a minute, I’m not done” he stands, his tall figure towering over Violet but she pulls her hand away.

“Well I am, I’ll see you on Monday” she mumbles and turns away, storming out his office. 

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

“Oh come on, just one drink, no one is going to notice” Ken eggs Violet on, his voice slurred and his eyes barely open as he drunkly takes a toke from his cigarette.

“I can’t, I’m not off legal age” she whines, trying to get the guys off her back. They had been trying to get her to have an alcoholic drink for 5 minutes now and she was getting frustrated.

“Look, only we would know, these guys don’t even care, go on you know you want to” Paul leans closer, holding the glass of whiskey and waving it in her face.

_They’re not going to stop. Maybe I should just take it and then they’ll get off my back._

The brown liquor swirled in the glass and it brought back a memory of Don for her. Don would be furious to know she was drinking.

Violet stared at the glass once more before snatching it from Paul’s hand. This isn’t about what Don wants… it’s what she wants.

“Ok” she murmurs and places her lips around the rim, tipping her head back to suck the liquid in, feeling a burn down her throat and she almost gags at the strong taste but powers through, gulping the whole lot down.

“Yes” the guys cheer, laughing at the end as Violet shakes her head, feeling a buzz to her forehead and a shiver down her spine.

The whiskey is strong and malty. She had tasted it before…but only on Don’s lips. The buzz made her feel light and fluffy, like a cloud and she yearned for another taste.

“You want another” Ken asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, like you said, no one will know” she smiled and the guys all looked at each other, giving wide smiles as they poured her another. She shot the whiskey down and shivered as it ran down her throat, her head starting to blur and a faint noise in the background becoming muffled.

After that one she ordered another and another until she was now tipsy to the point of becoming drunk. She giggled loudly and rolled in her chair, laughing at the jokes being passed around. Her mind was completely off Don.

The night consisted of them drinking and laughing. The guys were right in that the waiters didn’t even care she was having alcohol and being underage. She had reached the point of being drunk and when she stood from the table to leave, she fell slightly, grabbing Paul’s arm.

“I'm fine... I- I’m fine” she giggled, trying to get herself together. Her legs felt like jelly and she stumbled out the bar with the guys, trying not to twist her ankle in her heels.

“Should one of us take her home” Harry suggested, looking at the drunken girl who could barely stand and Paul’s eyes gleamed.

“I will” he suggested and Ken furrowed his brows. He knew Paul had a thing for her and thought it’d be best he didn’t take her home, especially because she was drunk and incoherent.

“Only so you can get in her pants, let’s call her a cab” he suggested. He whistled to an oncoming cab which stopped beside them and he grabbed her arm gently to help her walk steadily to the car.

“You gonna be alright getting home” he asked and Violet nodded, slipping into the cab and falling on the seat.

“Yes… don’t worry, thank you for the night, you’re all forgiven” she laughed and the guys laughed back. She was barely able to tell what was going on and the sudden movement of the car jolting forward brought her back to life.

“Where to” the cab driver asked and Violet fumbled in her purse, looking for her money to give him. She huffed in frustration as she realised she left her purse at work… again. She was making a habit of that.

“Shit… we need to go to work, I left my money” she hiccupped and the driver looked at her through his mirror.

“Where’s that” he grunted.

“Sterling Cooper… wait I mean Madison Avenue” she giggled and the driver said nothing as he kept on driving. He pulled up outside the building and she fumbled with the door.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back” she pointed at him and he rolled his eyes, taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up.

“Hurry up I have a full night ahead of me” he murmured and she stumbled out the car, running up to the building and grabbing hold of the door.

She finally made it to the floor without throwing up or falling over and she stumbled clumsily into the office, making a ratchet as she knocked over a lamp.

“Shit” she mumbled to herself, her numb hands from the alcohol trying to pick it up and she rolled it on the desk, gripping the edges of each desk as she tried to make it to her desk.

The lights were all off which made it difficult for her to see and she bumped into her desk, her knee hitting the corner and she cursed.

“Fuck” she hissed at her stinging knee and she rummaged through her draws, trying to find her purse.

“Violet” a voice behind her made her jump and she turned, seeing Don stood behind her. Of course he was here.

“Oh hello” she mumbled and couldn’t help but giggle.

The lamp in Don’s office was on and his jacket had been removed so he was in his shirt. His hair was slightly messy at the front and falling on his forehead.

Don narrowed his eyes at her, taking in her drunken appearance. Her hair was slightly askew and her dress ruffled.

“What are you doing” he asked and she held tightly onto the desk.

“Well it seems that I have left my purse here… once again, I keep doing that” she laughed and her foot rolled on the side, making her body fall slightly and she managed to catch herself.

“Have you been drinking” he asks sternly, his brows furrowed as he came closer to help her stand.

“As a matter of fact I have, is there a problem with that” she tried to keep a straight face but couldn’t and she burst into laughter.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The guys must have forced her to drink. His blood boiled inside and come Monday morning he would be ready to rip each and every one of their heads off but right now he needed to make sure Violet was okay.

“Look you need to sleep this off, I’m taking you back to mine” he sighed, holding her arms to steady her. He wasn’t going to let her go home on her own… no chance.

“Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you… take me back to yours so you can fuck me” she teased but it sounded more hurt than playful.

“What!” he blinks. This was just the alcohol talking but he still didn’t understand why she was upset with him.

“Its fine, I know I’m like the others, by next week I’ll be gone” she sneered.

“What are you talking about… look you need to go to bed you’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re talking about” he opened the top draw and took her purse, Violet’s eyes widening.

“I swear I looked in there” Don quickly shuts the light off in his office and shuts the door, taking Violets arm and wrapping it around his shoulder to help her out.

“Come on, let’s get you home” he whispered and Violet looked up at him. Even though she was mad, she couldn’t help the tingle she felt as she looked at his handsome face.

“You’re so handsome you know that” she murmured and Don looked at her from the corner of his eye, a smirk on his lips.

“Is that so” he said as he pressed the elevator button.

“Yep” she nodded and he pulled her inside, pressing the ground floor. Violet hung from his shoulders, her other arm wrapping around as her nose touched his.

“God I want you now… but I’m mad at you” she whispered and Don blinks silently.

“Why” he asks, his green eyes gazing and she sighs.

“Because I’m horny” she whines and he chuckles.

“No why are you mad” his voice is hushed and soft. He just wanted to know what she was thinking.

“I don’t know… just something that Paul said” her head rolled on his shoulder and Don narrowed his eyes.

“What did he say” he raised his voice and Violet murmured something into his shoulder.

“What was that” he asked softly and he looked down to see her eyes closed and her breathing soft as she slowly started to pass out.

**Hey so I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

Violet groaned as she felt a pounding in her head. It felt like someone was banging the inside with a hammer.

Her eyes slowly opened and her eyelashes were stuck together, making her eyesight blurry and fuzzy.

She reached up and rubbed her eyes, removing the crust and sleep from them so she could see better.

Her body was aching and her feet felt sore on the soles. Her throat felt like she had razor blades and there was an awful taste in her mouth.

She shuffled under the soft duvet that was draped over her and once she had finally woken up, her eyes ran round the room.

The bedroom was familiar and it certainly wasn’t hers. She turned her head over her shoulder to see the familiar beside table with cigarettes and a whiskey glass on top.

This was Don’s bedroom room.

Right on cue the bedroom door opened and Don padded in, holding a hot cup of coffee and he trailed round to the side Violet was on.

“Good morning” he greeted softly and placed the cup on the table.

He sat down on the bed, his hand resting on her side and he gently stroked her.

“Hey” Violet answered her voice groggy and quiet.

Don smirked at her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

“How are you feeling” he asked and she groaned, pushing herself from the bed and resting her back against the headboard. She instantly regretted it because of the raging headache she experienced.

“Terrible… what happened” she groaned and Don raised his eyebrows.

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember… you were drunk” the last bit he said sternly and she blinked at him in surprise.

The memories came flooding back of her going out for drinks with the guys and her drinking alcohol even though she’s underage.

“Shit… I can’t believe I did that” she covered her eyes with her hand, taking a deep breath.

“What else did I do?” she said worriedly, hoping it was nothing embarrassing.

“Well you came back to Sterling Cooper and luckily I was there, you could barely stand up so I took you back here… and then you threw up and passed out” he said. 

Violet sighed, looking down in her lap, her fingers fiddling with the duvet.

“I’m so sorry” she whispered and Don scooted forward, his arm resting on her side.

“It’s okay… just promise me you’ll never drink like that again, how did you even get a drink you’re underage” he furrowed his brows.

“The guys brought it for me, the waiters didn’t even know” she said quietly and Don pressed his lips together.

“I can’t believe that” he huffed, clearly annoyed with the boys about letting his girl drink herself silly.

“But I was the one who took it I shouldn’t have taken it” she placed her hands on his chest and Don looked up at her, his eyes staring.

“But they should know better than to get a 17 year old girl drunk” he said forcefully and Violet wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I know… please don’t be mad at me” she whined and he laughed softly.

“Actually you were the one how was mad… don’t you remember, before you left we had a… well I don’t know really” he said and Violet blinked.

“Oh… that?” she remember what he was talking about and she looked down in her lap again.

“Can you please tell me what I’ve done wrong” Don said and Violet sighed.

“It was just something Paul said” she shrugged, hoping to not revisit those feelings. She didn’t want to think about that right now.

“What did he say…? Violet just tell me” he pleaded and took her hands in his.

“Well… we were in the elevator and… basically the boys made a bet that I wouldn’t last a month here, Ken had to give Paul his pay check and then Paul mentioned that all your other secretaries didn’t last long because… well because your Don Draper” Don narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“What do you mean” he asked and Violet huffed lightly.

“I just thought that maybe you didn’t actually like me and you were just treating me like the other ones” she whispered and Don shook his head angrily.

“What because Paul” he raised his voice which make Violet shrink back.

“Well is it true?” she asked and Don sighed. He gazed at her silently for a few seconds before placing his hand on her cheek, cupping it.

“Look, I want you… and only you, when I first met you Violet I couldn’t stop thinking about you and even now I don’t stop, when I'm in my office all I can think about is you sat behind that wall and I wish you could be in my office with me all day”.

“So what about the other secretary’s…did you fuck them” Don sighed.

“Yes, I did but I didn’t feel the same way about them as I do you… I don’t care that you’re my secretary… if you weren’t I would still want you and nothing Paul or anyone else says is going to make me think otherwise” Violet blinked, the feeling of a tear behind her eye and she smiled.

“Ok” she whispered and wrapped her arms around him, leaning in for a kiss. Don kissed her hard and passionately, his hands wrapping around her and pulling her close.

“I’m sorry… it was stupid of me to think like that” she said, her forehead resting against his and Don shook his head.

“Forget it… you’re the only one I want right now and nothing’s going to change that” he whispered back and kissed her again.

“I'm sorry for getting drunk and throwing up and being a mess, I won’t do that again” she said and Don smiled.

“Good… otherwise I’ll have to punish you” he nipped her lip with his teeth and she grinned.

“Yes Mr Draper” she giggled.

“Here take these, they’ll help with your hangover” he handed her two tablets and the cup of coffee.

“Thanks, I don’t know how you don’t get a hangover from drinking all the time” she said and Don shrugged.

“I must be one of the lucky ones”.

**Hey sorry for the late update, I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think.**


End file.
